Filming Love
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine Anderson quiere ser guionista de cine y televisión, su primer trabajo es de ayudante en una serie. Cuando consigue su primera gran oportunidad, no cuenta con enamorarse del actor que interpreta al personaje que él ha creado. ¿Será capaz de vencer a sus temores para ser feliz junto a Sam Evans? ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando su mejor amigo seduzca a su hermano? Blam Coopbastian
1. Introducción

Hola a todos

Traigo un nuevo fic, es una historia Blam con bastante Coopbastian. Es un fic que realmente me hace mucha ilusión y de verdad espero que os guste.

Aclaraciones (importante leer):

1- El fic es Blam y Coopbastian. No me pidais Klaine o Kurtbastian.

2- El protagonista será Blaine, aunque Sam, Sebastian y Cooper tendrán papeles muy importantes. Artie, Finn, Kitty, Marley, Ryder. Brittany, Tina y Mr Schue tendrán papeles recurrentes, aunque no creo que profundice demasiado en sus historias. Pueden aparecer otros personajes, pero no creo que sean muy importantes.

3- Es un universo alterno, olvidar todo lo ocurrido en la serie.

4- Varios de los protagonista son actores. Se nombrará también a sus personajes. Para facilitar las cosas, los personajes se llamarán como los actores en la vida real. Por ejemplo, Sebastian Smythe es actor y en la serie Vampire interpreta el papel de Grant Gustin. ¿Lo entendeís o es demasiado complicado?

5- Habrá escenas subidas de tono (vamos, escribo yo y el fic es Blam y Coopbastian). Mi duda es si está bien como las he escrito hasta ahora o puedo ir un poquito más allá (sobre todo, utilizar palabras menos "delicadas" y ser más descriptiva en esas escenas ¿Qué opinais?)

6- Por primera vez subo un fic sólo en Fanfiction por lo que advierto, sin comentarios no actualizo. Si un capítulo no tiene al menos un review entiendo que la historia perdió el interés.

Espero vuestros comentarios, gracias por leer y por comentar ;)

* * *

_**FILMING LOVE**_

El rodaje de la tercera temporada de "Vampire" está a punto de comenzar. La serie cuenta con numerosos fans repartidos por todo el mundo que aman la trama y fantasean con sus personajes y parejas favoritas. Sin embargo, esa temporada supondrá una prueba para todos. Uno de los actores principales, Kurt Hummel, ha decidido abandonar la serie para centrarse en otros proyectos. Will Schuester, director de la serie, decide dejarle a su ayudante la labor de crear un personaje que sustituya al interpretado por el castaño. Blaine Anderson agradece el gesto aunque sabe que es un "regalo envenenado". Los fans no aceptarán fácilmente que otro ocupe el lugar de Chris Colfer (personaje que morirá en el primer capítulo de la temporada para darle salida al actor que lo interpreta) y mucho menos, un nuevo amor para su pareja, Grant Gustin (interpretado por el mejor amigo del moreno, Sebastian Smythe).

Sin embargo, el actor que interpretará a su personaje será algo más que un compañero de trabajo para él. Y para empeorar su situación, su hermano Cooper también conseguirá un papel.

En la vida de Blaine, sus miedos, inseguridades, complejos y baja autoestima será un gran desafío para poder encontrar la felicidad y, aun cuando lo consiga, será difícil entregarse por completo. ¿Acaso alguien puede creer que Sam Evans y él pueden ser pareja? ¿Podrán vivir su amor de forma "normal" o la fama del rubio afectará a su relación? ¿Como puede ser que su hermano Cooper se enamore de su mejor amigo?

La vida de Blaine, Sebastian, Sam y Cooper cambiará ese año, un año duro


	2. Capítulo 1: Sam Evans

_Hola a todos!_

_No pensaba tener el capítulo tan pronto pero que haya tantos comentarios me ha animado. Me puse a escribir y todo ha sido pura inspiración. Por eso este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito nunca. ¡Con diferencia! _

_**ADVERTENCIA**__: En este capítulo hay una escena de sexo entre dos hombres, si no te gusta... Mejor no leas este fic... ¿Para que engañarnos?, no será la única._

_Quiero pedir perdón por alguna palabra que pueda sonar un poco más fuerte de lo que suelo escribir pero intentaré seguir cuidando mi vocabulario... _

_Debo reconocer que __**Coopbastian no ha sido idea mía**__. Hay un fic Klaine (maravilloso, por cierto, uno de los pocos en los que no quiero matar a Blaine) en el que la autora juntó a Sebastian y Cooper y... Bueno, los que me conocéis os podeis imaginar lo que pasó (casi como Sophie y su Samdyastian¿?)._

_Muchos Guest comentando!Me alegra muchísimo que comenteis, de verdad pero os pido algo... ¡Aunque sea un apodo! Así por lo menos saber cómo dirigirme a vosotros!_

_A los tres __**Guest**__ y a __**Darrenatic**__, muchísimas gracias. Tendréis mucho Blam y mucho Coopbastian (¿Esa fue Frances?) y de verdad espero que os guste._

_Muchas gracias a mi amadísima __**Sophie**__ y mi querido __**Damian**__ por sus comentarios (os respondo en privado pero os lo agradezco también publicamente). Creo que en las advertencias debería decir que si Sophie me da "cuerda" voy a volver loco a todo el mundo XD. _

_Recomiendo sus fics, porque son buenos. Por un lado tenemos Candles de Sophie. Klaine buenísimo (Blaine es un amor), de los mejores que he leído. Por otro, Compañeros de Habitación de Damian, Niff (con un poquito de perver XD) y también tiene un OS Blam y otro Niff _

_Ok, dejo de aburriros y paso a lo que realmente os interesa... ¡El capítulo!_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 1: SAM EVANS**_

Un chico salía de un despacho. Iba vestido con pantalones rojos, cinturón oscuro, camisa a cuadros blancos y grises claros y zapatos negros sin calcetines. Llevaba el pelo extremadamente engominado y una sonrisa que parecía que nunca lo abandonaba.

– ¡Blaine! – El moreno se volvió al escuchar su nombre. Se movía con dificultad debido a que llevaba un montón de papeles. – ¿Acaso dejas de trabajar en algún momento? – El chico que hablaba le ayudó sujetando la mitad de los documentos que transportaba.

– Yo también me alegro de verte Sebastian. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? – Dijo el ojimiel sarcásticamente.

– ¡Genial! Estuve en Hawaii con unos amigos. – Comentó el castaño.

– Lo sé, te vi en una página de cotilleos en Internet. – El más bajo sonrió.

– Tú podrías haber venido. – Comentó el ojiverde.

– No es mi ambiente.

– ¿No es tu ambiente? ¿Que parte de playa, chicos guapos sin camiseta y alcohol no es tu ambiente? – El más alto lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

No hubo respuesta porque ya la sabían, ambos rieron antes de entrar a la reunión que tenían. Anderson no era un chico al que le gustara tener ligues de una noche o emborracharse hasta perder el control en una fiesta. La playa sí le gustaba, pero prefería sitios tranquilos donde disfrutar del mar y no los típicos lugares llenos de turistas.

En la sala, Will Schuester, Emma Pillsbury, Kitty Wilde y los dos amigos estuvieron discutiendo durante horas. El actor Kurt Hummel dejaba la serie porque quería probar suerte en el cine y eso dejaba a la producción en una situación delicada. El personaje que él interpretaba era muy importante y todos sabían que buscarle un sustituto no sería fácil, los fans adoraban tanto al actor como a su personaje y que ellos aceptaran la marcha era complicado. Anderson había llegado con un personaje totalmente diferente y con una posible historia muy interesante. Smythe estaba ahí para escuchar lo que tenían pensado hacerle a su personaje, ya que su trama había estado muy ligada a la de Hummel.

– Son unas grandes ideas. Ahora sólo queda encontrar un actor para ese papel y para los que hemos creado. En total necesitamos dos chicos y tres chicas. Kitty, encárgate de anunciar las pruebas para dentro de tres días. Espero que sean rápidas para poder empezar el rodaje. – El mayor le pasó a la rubia unos papeles con las características de los personajes que los participantes del casting debían reunir.

La reunión se terminó y Sebastian se despidió de su amigo ya que había quedado con un chico. A Blaine eso no le sorprendía, su amigo era un ligón que salía cada noche con un chico diferente. A veces se preguntaba como podían ser amigos siendo tan diferentes, pero ese sería el gran misterio sin resolver.

Su primer encuentro fue casi mágico, dos años atrás. Era la primera escena de rodaje a la que asistía el moreno y el más alto era el único actor que intervenía en ella. Aparecía desnudo y se mostraba su transición de hombre a vampiro. Para el más bajo, era algo diferente a todo lo visto antes. Había tenido un novio y habían tenido relaciones, pero su ex no tenía ese cuerpo. Pensaba que ese tipo de chicos solo existían en el cine y en la televisión. Le costó dos segundos darse cuenta de que el castaño era un chico de televisión. Smythe realmente estaba nervioso, era su primer papel de importancia, era su primer desnudo frente a las cámaras y no conocía a nadie. Entonces, los ojos verdes y los miel se encontraron. Sonrieron instantáneamente y desparecieron los nervios de ambos. Nunca llegaron a entender qué pasó, ninguno estaba atraído por el otro, pero el sentimiento de serenidad que sintieron les ayudó mucho. Desde entonces eran inseparables, Batman y Robin, Sherlock y Watson.

Blaine salió con todos sus papeles de vuelta a su despacho. Cuando fue a girar por uno de los pasillos, chocó con alguien y todos los documentos cayeron al suelo desordenados.

– ¡Mierda! Lo siento mucho. Deja que te ayude. – Dijo el chico. El moreno levantó la vista y vio a Sam Evans... ¡Sam Evans!

El rubio era uno de los actores de moda de Estados Unidos. Había trabajado en una serie para adolescentes que había hecho un cambio del elenco tras la primera temporada. Él era una de las personas que se había quedado sin sitio en el cast. Nadie se lo explicaba pero así era la televisión. Sin embargo, Anderson tenía una historia con ese actor.

Hacía algo más de un año, Sebastian, Brittany y él habían ido a ver una obra de teatro. Evans participaba en el reparto, aunque no era principal. La primera imagen que el ojimiel tuvo del rubio fue una de él llorando. No sabía como lo había conseguido pero lo hizo llorar a él también. Esa tristeza consiguió traspasar su piel y se alojó en su corazón. Hasta que el ojiverde no sonrió, el moreno sintió como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Cuando la obra finalizó, Sebastian y Brittany le ofrecieron entrar a los camerinos. Ellos ya eran actores famosos y estaban seguros de que los dejarían pasar. Sin embargo, Blaine no quiso, le daba vergüenza. ¿Qué iba a decirle, "Hola, te conozco desde hace dos horas y ya estoy total y absolutamente enamorado de ti"? No tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba él. Frente a su amor platónico recogiendo unos estúpidos papeles que en ese momento no le importaban nada en absoluto. Aun no había conseguido olvidar aquel día y todos sus compañeros de trabajo lo sabían. Si alguien (sobre todo Sebastian) los descubría ahí sería algo malo, no le dejarían escapar. Intentarían ejercer de Celestinos. Cuando ya tenía la mayoría de papeles, los dos fueron a recoger el mismo y sus manos se tocaron. Ambos la apartaron rápidamente. El más bajo sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

– Ya los tengo todos. Me tengo que ir a ordenarlos. – Anderson tenía intención de salir huyendo de allí pero la mano de Sam lo detuvo.

– ¡Espera! Estoy buscando el lugar donde se realiza el casting de "Police Man". ¿Puedes ayudarme?

– ¡Sí! Tienes que ir a los estudios número dos, estos son los estudios uno. Aquí se realiza "Vampire". Tienes que salir por ahí y dirigirte hacia la derecha. Verás un número dos grande. Pregunta a la recepcionista que haya allí y ella te ayudará. Se llama July. – El ojimiel consiguió explicar.

– Muchas gracias y lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Por cierto, me llamo Sam Evans. – El rubio levantó la mano y el otro la apretó a modo de saludo, aunque con algo de dificultad por los molestos documentos. Volvió a sentir esa electricidad, pero esta vez fue acompañada por un millón de mariposas que decidieron revolotear en su estómago, además de que sus piernas temblaban y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

– No te preocupes. Soy Blaine Anderson. Será mejor que me vaya... Suerte con el casting

– Gracias. Y lo siento otra vez.

El moreno sólo pudo sonreírle de vuelta antes de seguir su camino. ¿Por qué se sentía un estúpido? Claro que lo sabía, porque se había comportado como uno. No lo podía creer, había estado con Sam Evans y de lo único que habían hablado era de los papeles y de donde estaban los estudios de "Police Man". Sinceramente, esperaba que no consiguiera el papel. No sería el primer actor o trabajador de esa serie con el que se cruzaba y para ser sincero, por su salud mental quería no volver a verlo nunca. No podía seguir así, debía encontrarse un novio cuanto antes.

Llegó a su pequeño despacho y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa antes de cerrar la puerta, aunque no con pestillo. En esa sala había una silla de oficina, dos sillas de madera y una estantería del mismo material llena de archivadores. El suelo de parqué estaba cubierto por una gran alfombra gris oscura y las paredes tenían un color gris perla. No era muy grande, pero era más de lo que tenía cuando llegó. Poco a poco había ascendido gracias a la confianza que Will Schuester había depositado en él.

Llevaba una hora ordenando los documentos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Supuso que sería Kitty por lo que pronunció un "adelante" sin volverse, así que no vio quien entraba.

– ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que estás muy sexy cuando trabajas?

Blaine dejó de moverse. No podía ser. Esa voz... Se volvió rápidamente para ver a Sam apoyado en el marco de la puerta con dos cafés en la mano.

– Medium Drip. Le pregunté a tu secretaria cual tomas. – El rubio le tendió uno de ellos.

– Gracias. No tenías que molestarte. Y no es mi secretaria. Ejerce de secretaria para todos, además de recepcionista, ayudante...

– ¿Aun estás solucionando el lío que yo he hecho? ¿Puedo ayudar? – El ojiverde interrumpió el discurso.

– No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de esto. Gracias por el café.

– ¿Me estás echando? – El más alto lo miró exagerando su tono ofendido.

– ¡No! Claro que no. Pero no tienes por qué ayudarme. – El moreno se puso nervioso. Evans se acercó a él.

– Quiero ayudarte. – Susurró Sam muy cerca del otro. Los nervios del ojimiel aumentaron.

– Esto... Vale... Las páginas están numeradas. Si quieres ordenarlas.

– ¿Numeradas? – El rubio parecía confuso.

– Sí, ya sabes. Uno, dos, tres...

– Claro... Sí, eso puedo hacerlo.

Blaine y Sam se pusieron a terminar con la labor de ordenar todos los papeles. Hablaban de temas triviales y el ojiverde bromeaba. En menos de una hora, terminaron con todo. El más alto se sentó en la silla que estaba tras el escritorio y el ojimiel se apoyó en la mesa, frente a él.

– Gracias por la ayuda. – El más bajo dijo sinceramente.

– Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. – Evans intervino.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya he acabado por hoy.

Sin embargo, Sam no lo dejó moverse. Agarró a Blaine del cinturón y lo atrajo hacia él. El movimiento fue tan inesperado que el moreno cayó sobre él. El rubio decidió aprovecharse de eso para besarlo.

El ojimiel estaba en shock, ni siquiera en sus sueños era capaz de besar a Evans. Pero todo pareció cobrar sentido cuando sintió los brazos del ojiverde abrazarlo y acomodarlo para que se sentara sobre sus piernas. En ese momento se permitió acompañar el beso. El más alto acarició suavemente los labios del otro, primero con los suyos y luego con su lengua. Anderson suspiró en la boca del otro antes de abrir la suya. Sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez. Un escalofrío de placer recorrió el cuerpo del más bajo. No podía creerse que esa situación se estuviera produciendo.

Sam comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Blaine. El moreno se tensó un poco, no era un "chico fácil" que se acostara con el primero que aparecía.

– Tranquilo. Si no quieres, no haremos nada. – El rubio lo miró a los ojos.

La poca cordura que quedaba en Anderson desapareció. ¿Qué más le daba lo que pensara Evans? Ese sería su pequeño secreto, un rato de pasión con el hombre con el que había fantaseado. ¿Cuántas personas podían decir que habían estado con su amor platónico?

El ojimiel le quitó la camiseta al más alto y lo volvió a besar. El ojiverde le terminó de quitar la camisa y ambos pegaron sus pechos desnudos. Sam comenzó a besar el cuello del más bajo y éste emitió un gemido. Blaine se levantó para poder acomodarse mejor. Sin embargo, Evans decidió aprovechar para soltar el cinturón y los botones del pantalón del moreno.

– ¿Tienes protección? – Quiso saber el más bajo.

– ¿Qué? No, yo no... ¿Tú?

Anderson negó con la cabeza. Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

– Dame cinco minutos. – El moreno salió de allí abrochándose los botones del pantalón y dejando totalmente confundido al ojiverde. El más bajo sabía que casi todo el mundo se abría ido y él no temía que lo vieran sin camiseta. No sería la primera vez.

– ¡Kitty! Menos mal que te encuentro. – Exclamó Blaine al salir de su despacho y ver a la chica sentada en su mesa.

– Ni hablar Anderson. Acabo de recoger todo, he acabado mi jornada laboral y ahora me voy a disfrutar de mi vida. Tú deberías probarlo... ¿Por qué estás sin camisa y con el cinturón suelto? Hace un rato entró un chico... ¡No me jodas! – La rubia abrió los ojos ampliamente y se tapó la boca. Jamás se abría imaginado pillar al chico en esa situación.

– A ti precisamente no pienso joder...

– ¡Blaine! ¿Desde cuando hablas así? ¿Desde cuando tienes sexo en la oficina? ¿Eres un extraterrestre que ha abducido el cuerpo de un incauto y virginal joven? – La chica sonreía. Al final, él era su amigo y se merecía avanzar en su vida amorosa.

– El problema es que no esperaba encontrarme en esta situación y él tampoco y no tenemos...

– No te preocupes, yo me encargo. – La rubia lo interrumpió.

Wilde abrió su bolso y sacó de su interior un bote pequeño de lubricante y seis preservativos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué...? – Su amiga volvió a no dejarle hablar.

– No preguntes. Sólo disfrútalo... Considéralo mi regalo de cumpleaños anticipado.

– Gracias. Eres la mejor. – El joven besó la mejilla de su amiga.

– ¡Pienso decírselo a Brittany y Sebastian! ¡Portate muy mal y no hagas nada que yo no haría! ¡O haz todo lo que yo haría!

La secretaria salió de allí con una sonrisa en la cara y meneando sus caderas seductoramente.

– Ya estoy aquí. – Blaine entró al despacho, cerró la puerta con llave y le mostró a Sam lo que su amiga le había dado.

– Perfecto. Ahora podemos divertirnos un rato. – El rubio exclamó mientras su amante cerraba la puerta.

El más alto se levantó de la silla y abrazó al moreno por la espalda mientras éste dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa. Evans comenzó a dejar besos por el hombro y la nuca a la vez que acariciaba el pecho y el vientre de su acompañante.

– Eres tan sexy. – El ojiverde susurró en el oído del más bajo, que gimió al sentir el cálido aliento del otro. – Quítate los zapatos.

Sin siquiera agacharse, el más bajo se quitó el calzado con la ayuda de sus pies. Sam soltó los botones del pantalón y metió su mano por dentro de los calzoncillos. Sujetó con firmeza el miembro del ojimiel y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Después de un rato así, el actor bajó los pantalones y el calzoncillo de su amante mientras se agachaba y los retiró por completo. Antes de levantarse de nuevo, mordió y besó una de las nalgas de Anderson.

– Ven. – El rubio agarró la mano del otro y se acercó a la silla. Bajó sus pantalones y su ropa interior antes de sentarse y dirigir al moreno para que se sentara sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado suyo.

Blaine comenzó a prepararse introduciendo un dedo bien lubricado en su interior mientras se frotaba con el ojiverde que gemía por las sensaciones que le producían los movimientos del otro. Pronto un segundo y un tercer dedo acompañaron al primero.

Cuando estuvo listo, puso el preservativo y lubricante en el miembro de Sam, se levantó un poco para luego bajar introduciéndolo en su interior. Dejó de moverse para acostumbrarse a las nuevas sensaciones. Su gesto de incomodidad preocupó al ojiverde.

– ¿Eres virgen? – Preguntó el rubio alarmado.

– No, no... Es sólo que hace mucho que no tenía sexo. Dame un minuto.

El más alto recostó al moreno sobre su hombro y le acarició la espalda dulcemente. Durante un momento, se sintieron extraños. Era una conexión, un sentimiento de unión, algo indescriptible pero que jamás pasaba en las relaciones de una noche. Era algo más que sexo, o al menos, eso les pareció a ambos.

El ojimiel comenzó a moverse, arriba y abajo. El actor acompañaba a su amante moviendo las caderas al ritmo de sus embestidas. Ambos gemían por el placer que sentían, pero los sonidos eran amortiguados por la boca del otro. Anderson sentía que estaba en el cielo, eso era mejor que cualquiera de sus sueños e incluso podía decir que era el mejor sexo de su vida.

Blaine llegó al orgasmo primero, manchando con su semen el vientre de su amante y el suyo. Dos embestidas después, fue Evans el que alcanzó el éxtasis, dentro de su amante. El moreno se levantó y sacó unos pañuelos de un cajón de la mesa. Ambos se limpiaron sin decir nada y después se vistieron.

– ¡Son las ocho! ¿Queda alguien en las oficinas? – Quiso saber Sam.

– No creo.

– ¿Nos hemos quedado encerrados? – El rubio se asustó.

– Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que salgo tarde de la oficina.

El ojimiel levantó el teléfono de la oficina y marcó dos números.

– _Seguridad_

– ¿Lewis? Soy Blaine. Me he quedado en el despacho pero tengo que salir ya. ¿Queda alguna puerta abierta?

– _No, pero puedo abrir la que da al parking si quieres. Por cierto, en el registro de entradas y salidas hay un visitante, Sam Evans, que no ha abandonado el edificio... ¿Está contigo?_

– Sí, está conmigo. No te preocupes, salimos los dos ahora.

– _¡Me alegro tanto por ti! Ya era hora de que tuvieras novio. Dos años son suficientes para superar una mala relación. Supongo que ahora te veré menos por las noches... ¡O igual te veo todas si viene a visitarte a la oficina! Estoy tan feliz... Aunque tal vez deberías hablar con Schuester para que te ponga un sofá o algo más cómodo para vuestros encuentros._

– Lewis, te equivocas. No puedo hablar ahora, nos vemos en la salida.

Anderson colgó el teléfono y no pudo evitar sonreír. No sabía como pero se había ganado el cariño y el respeto de todos los que trabajaban allí.

– Nos espera en la salida al parking.

Los dos salieron de allí. Al principio caminaban separados pero poco después, el rubio agarró la mano del otro y ambos se sonrieron. Cuando llegaron a la salida, un hombre de unos cuarenta años estaba en la puerta.

– Que paséis buena noche, chicos... Blaine... ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? – El miembro de seguridad dijo.

– Claro. ¿Me esperas? – El más bajo le preguntó al ojiverde.

– Sí, no te preocupes.

Cuando los dos morenos se alejaron, el mayor habló.

– Es muy guapo, no me extraña que te haya enamorado.

– No somos pareja. Vino preguntando por un Casting que se hacía en los estudios dos, luego vino con un café y nada más. – Aclaró el ojimiel.

– ¿Sabes que los dos lleváis escrito en la frente _"he tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida"?_

– ¿Qué? – Anderson lo miró sorprendido.

– No te preocupes, me parece bien. Te mereces ser feliz.

– Solo ha sido sexo, no volveré a verlo más.

– Una pena. Nos vemos mañana.

– Hasta mañana.

Blaine volvió junto a Sam y ambos salieron al parking. Escucharon como el mayor cerraba otra vez la puerta. Siguieron caminando en silencio, pero su sorpresa fue que no era incómodo.

– ¿Has venido en coche? – Quiso saber el moreno.

– Sí, lo tengo aparcado en la calle, no podía entrar al parking sin acreditación. – Informó el rubio.

– En ese caso, nos tenemos que despedir aquí. – El ojimiel señaló su vehículo.

– Sí, cierto...

Ambos estaban nerviosos, ¿Cómo te despides de un chico con el que has tenido sexo? ¿Dos besos? ¿Uno? ¿Un apretón de manos? ¿Una palmada en el hombro?

– Ha sido un placer. – El más bajo rompió el silencio.

– ¡Ni que lo digas!

Los dos rieron. El ojiverde besó los labios del guionista una última vez.

– Adiós. – Dijo el más alto antes de caminar hacia la salida.

– Adiós.

Blaine se montó en su coche y, al encender la radio, Britney Spears cantó:

_With the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_*Con el sabor de tus labios,  
me dejo llevar,  
tú eres tóxico, me estoy deslizando,  
con el sabor del veneno del paraiso,  
soy adicta a ti,  
¿No sabes que eres tóxico? _

_Y me encanta lo que haces.  
¿No sabes que eres tóxico?_

El moreno no pudo evitar reír, esa canción reflejaba exactamente lo que sentía. No entendía que le había llevado a tener sexo con Sam, él no era así. Pero algo en él le había llevado a entregarse por completo. Podía haber parado cuando se dieron cuenta de que no tenían preservativos, pero no fue así. Buscó una solución para acostarse con él. Porque eso era lo que había deseado desde que se habían cruzado. Y lo había conseguido.

* * *

_¿Qué pasará con Blam? ¿Sam es hetero, bi, gay? ¿Qué hará Kitty con la información que ha obtenido? ¿Cómo se tomará Sebastian la noticia de que su amigo ha tenido sexo? ¿Cuándo se volverán a ver (sí, es tontería negar que habrá segundo encuentro)? ¿Cómo reaccionarán?  
_

_* La traducción de la letra no es mía, la busqué en Internet, siento si hay algún fallo. La canción es Toxic de Britney Spears._

_Si no entendéis algo o hay algún error, me lo decís que me encargaré de arreglarlo ;)_

___Espero vuestros comentarios y nos leemos pronto (no sé cuando, este fic va a ser libre totalmente)._

_Besos a todos _


	3. Capítulo 2: Las consecuencias de mis act

**N/A: **Gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia. Todos estais impacientes por Coopbastian... Tranquilidad, ocurrirá pero antes debo ponerlos en el mismo sitio ¿No creeis? Vamos a tener mucho Blam y Coopbastian ;) En el capítulo de hoy conoceremos a los "malos" de la historia... Eli C (no sé si todos sabemos quién es) y Quinn... También conoceremos a los hermanos de Sam y... ¡A Cooper!

**Darrenatic:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Sé que fue una sorpresa la escena hot tan pronto, pero es algo que siempre tuve claro. En este capítulo no hay escena Wanky... Pero pronto tendrás otra ;) Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

Gracias también a mi amadísima Sophie y a mi queridísimo Damian por comentar... Y por ayudarme a aumentar mi locura ;)

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2: LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE MIS ACTOS**_

Sam situó el coche en la plaza de aparcamiento que poseía en el edificio en el que residía. Tardó cinco minutos en decidirse a salir del vehículo. Tenía que hablar con su novia, no podía engañarla ni engañarse a sí mismo. Lo que había pasado esa noche no era del todo una sorpresa para el rubio. Él sabía que en algún momento podría atraerle un chico. Siempre había encontrado atractivas ambas opciones pero sólo se había enamorado de chicas. Tal vez había sido porque en principio era lo más fácil y que, hasta que no empezó a trabajar como actor, no había conocido chicos gays. Sin embargo, Blaine Anderson le había conquistado incluso antes de que los papeles tocaran el suelo.

Su relación con Quinn no había sido buena. No negaría que la había amado mucho, pero las cosas se habían deteriorado mucho. Lo peor fue cuando se enteró de que le había sido infiel con su mejor amiga, Santana. Él había tenido que aguantar que siguieran saliendo juntas e incluso que pasaran la noche juntas. Hasta ese momento no le había importado porque sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba realmente en esa relación. Pero por fin tenía un nuevo motivo por el que decidir ser honesto. Un chico moreno, con ojos de color miel y una sonrisa maravillosa. Era estúpido decir que se había enamorado pero había algo diferente a una simple atracción.

Entró al apartamento nervioso, pero decidido. Se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su pareja preparando la mesa para la cena.

– Hola cariño. – Quinn lo recibió con un pico en los labios. No sintió nada.

– Hola. Seré directo. Quiero romper esta relación. – El rubio se sentó en una de las sillas.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – La ojiverde lo miró dolida.

– Me fuiste infiel y sigues viéndote con tu amante. Nuestra relación está rota desde hace tiempo. Simplemente quiero ser libre de poder rehacer mi vida.

– ¡¿De eso se trata todo?! ¡¿Has encontrado una puta a la que follar?! ¡Déjame decirte que sólo te quiere por la fama! Tú y yo somos la pareja perfecta, en Hollywood seremos la envidia y tendremos mucho éxito... Juntos. No cometas ninguna estupidez. La cena estará lista en cinco minutos.

– La que quiere mantener esta relación por la fama eres tú. Yo te amaba muchísimo pero tu actitud me ha hecho despertar. No hay otra pero he conocido a alguien interesante y puede que aspire a tener algo más que una amante. Quiero que me amen.

– Yo te amo. – Fabray se sentó a su lado.

– Amas la fama y el dinero. Hace mucho que dejaste de amarme, si es que alguna vez me amaste. Avisaré a mis hermanos y me iré con ellos. Les pediré que me ayuden a llevarme todo esta misma noche. No quiero volver aquí.

* * *

Los tres hermanos Evans llegaban al apartamento de los menores. Los dos anfitriones estaban en el primer año de carrera en la Universidad de Los Angeles y vivían juntos con la ayuda económica del mayor. Después de que Sam se instalara, los tres se sentaron en el salón. Stacy se apoyó en su hermano para darle cariño mientras Steve simplemente le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna.

– ¿Por qué la dejas ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado? – Quiso saber la joven.

– He conocido a alguien con quien quiero tener una oportunidad. – El mayor anunció.

– ¡Genial! ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conocemos? – El menor preguntó.

– Esto... – Sam se dio cuenta de la primera dificultad. Nunca le había dicho a nadie que se sentía atraído por chicos. – La verdad es que... Se llama Blaine, trabaja en la serie Vampire aunque no sé en qué exactamente. Es... Es... Perfecto.

El mayor tenía la sonrisa tonta de un chico enamorado.

– Me alegra tanto. Seguro que él también siente algo por ti. Vais a ser novios, os casaréis, tendréis un montón de bebés y yo seré la dama de honor más bonita del universo.

– ¿No os importa que sea un chico? – El mayor quiso saber.

– Eres nuestro hermano, queremos que seas feliz. Si Blaine es el que te hace feliz, nosotros te apoyaremos. Ahora quiero que nos cuentes más cosas de él. Lo quiero saber todo. – Stacy estaba ilusionada.

– Es moreno, tiene los ojos color miel preciosos. Cuando sonríe los ojos se le hace pequeñitos de una manera adorable. Se pone nervioso cuando no se siente seguro. Es... Adorable.

Sam les contó todo lo que había pasado esa noche. No entró en mucho detalle sobre su relación sexual, pero en todo lo demás explicó todo lo que podía. No quiso omitir detalle porque quería que sus hermanos amasen a Anderson tanto como él.

– ¿Cuándo lo vas a volver a ver? – Steve cuestionó.

– Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Acabo de romper con Quinn. Esperaré un par de días o tres. No quiero que parezca que es por despecho. Quiero que desde el principio note que es especial para mí.

– Eres todo un amor. No va a poder resistirse a tus encantos. – La chica suspiró.

– Eso espero...

* * *

Blaine había tenido una mañana agobiante en el trabajo. Por suerte, había llegado su hora de comer. Los actores habían tenido las pruebas de vestuario y Sebastian y Brittany se habían quedado para comer con él. Cuando entró al comedor, vio a sus mejores amigos con Kitty y entonces se asustó. La secretaria sabía todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y estaba seguro de que sería incapaz de mantener el secreto.

– Hola chicos. – El moreno se sentó junto a ellos con su bandeja con la comida.

– ¿Qué tal tu culo hoy? ¿O me tengo que preocupar del culo de Ken? – Wilde fue directa a lo que le interesaba. El castaño se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo y la ojiazul le daba golpes en la espalda. El moreno se había sonrosado en exceso, quería volver al trabajo cuanto antes. ¿Por qué Will no aparecía con una emergencia de rodaje cuando se le necesitaba?

– ¿Quién es Ken? – La otra rubia no pudo evitar sonreír.

– El impresionante tío que ayer se quedó con Blaine para follar. – Kitty no era para nada discreta.

– Ok. Tal vez fue su hermano o algún amigo. Blaine no tiene novio y no es del tipo de chicos que se acuestan con desconocidos. – Smythe recuperaba el color de su piel poco a poco.

– Su hermano ¡Ja! – Wilde se burló. – ¿Desde cuando se necesitan preservativos para una reunión con un hermano? Se puede ser pervertido y depravado pero creo que nadie llega hasta ese punto.

El silencio se hizo en la mesa. Brittany y Sebastian miraban a Blaine como si fuera un extraño. Jamás se habrían imaginado a su mejor amigo teniendo relaciones esporádicas.

– Dime que no era Eli. – Pidió el ojiverde.

– No era Eli. – Susurró el moreno, todavía rojo por la vergüenza.

– ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¿Entonces es verdad? – La actriz se abanicó con las manos, como si le faltara aire.

– Yo no miento. Salió sin camiseta a pedir condones. Me habría parecido hasta sexy si Blaine no fuera tan asquerosamente adorable. – La otra rubia confirmó mirando a su compañero.

– ¿Quién es él? ¿Cuándo lo conociste? ¿Dónde? ¿Desde cuando salís juntos? ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? – El castaño interrogó a su amigo. Anderson no tuvo alternativa y acabó contándoles lo sucedido el día anterior. Aunque omitió un pequeño detalle. No les dijo que el chico con el que había estado era Sam Evans. Para sus amigos, era un proyecto de actor que había hecho una prueba para un papel de Police Man.

– ¿Cuándo lo vas a volver a ver? – Brittany preguntó soñadora. Le había encantado la historia, sobre todo porque había notado que su amigo sentía algo más que atracción.

– No lo voy a volver a ver. No sé donde vive, ni donde trabaja ni tengo su número de teléfono. Él y yo no tenemos nada en común y no voy a ser el amante de un chico. Tuvimos sexo una vez y no quiero nada más. No quiero dramas ni problemas. Estoy muy bien solo. Se puede ser soltero y feliz. No necesito un hombre a mi lado para sentirme a gusto y completo. – Blaine informó.

– No es por fastidiar pero acabas de decir las típicas palabras que dice alguien justo antes de enamorarse. – Kitty pronunció ésto casi como si fueran una maldición. Y en cierto modo lo era, porque su predicción se cumpliría.

* * *

Sebastian y Blaine se reunieron a solas después del trabajo. El castaño estaba ilusionado al comprobar que su amigo "volvía a estar en el mercado". Por eso decidió que irían los dos a ligar. Llegaron a uno de los bares de moda de la ciudad donde muchos actores, modelos, deportistas y gente famosa solía bailar y beber. Al moreno no le gustaba mucho ese lugar pero decidió que no podía aislarse siempre.

– Dos mojitos. – Pidió el ojiverde.

– ¡Seb! Yo no bebo. – Gritó el más bajo.

– Relájate. Ayer probaste que el sexo sin amor era divertido. Tal vez sea el momento de que dejes de lado eso de "no me gusta el alcohol" – Imitó la voz del otro porque era una frase que decía mucho. – y empieces a probar bebidas que te puedan gustar. Es algo suave, aquí no le ponen demasiado alcohol al mojito y tiene bastante azúcar moreno. Sabe muy bien y creo que te puede gustar. – Smythe le guiñó el ojo a su amigo, que suspiró resignándose. Una sola vez que decide ser espontáneo y acabará pagándolo el resto de su vida.

El camarero les dio las bebidas y el más alto entregó un billete para pagar. Cuando el barman le dio el cambio, se alejaron de allí hacia la pista de baile. Anderson se sentía como un pez fuera del agua pero sabía que estaba en la mejor compañía para divertirse y que la noche no fuera un auténtico desastre.

Blaine probó el mojito y debía reconocer que le gustó. El sabor de la lima, la menta y el azúcar moreno camuflaban el amargor del ron blanco, aunque no sabía si sería bueno comentárselo a Sebastian si no quería que a partir de ese día lo llevara allí frecuentemente a bailar y beber mojitos.

Llevaban media hora allí cuando el castaño se disculpó con su amigo y se fue junto a un chico pelirrojo con el que había estado coqueteando durante mucho rato. Ese era el principal motivo por el que no le gustaba salir con Smythe. Acababa solo. Aunque bien mirado, esa noche tenía la compañía de los mojitos.

El moreno se dirigió a la barra y pidió otra bebida. Cuando el camarero la sirvió y él pagó, alguien le agarró por la cintura. Estaba dispuesto a volverse y mandar a la mierda a quien quiera que fuera pero cuando sus ojos alcanzaron a ver quién era, se quedó sin habla.

– Eli. – El ojimiel casi escupió el apodo de Elliah Conrad, un chico moreno, de ojos azules, un poco más alto que Anderson pero no mucho y no muy guapo.

– Hola amor. ¿Cómo has estado? – El recién llegado ignoró el gesto de desagrado de su ex-novio y besó su mejilla, aumentando el enfado del ojimiel.

– Bien desde que desapareciste de mi vida. Encontré un trabajo que me encanta y tengo nuevos amigos. Todo me va genial.

– Vamos Blaine, sabes que te amo pero que no tuve alternativa.

– Si, bueno. Aprovechar que pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital cuidando a mi padre para acostarte con un tío no es algo que tenga muchas opciones de evitarlo. – La ironía en el más bajo era más que notable.

– Ya te pedí perdón. – Eli se acercó al otro, quedando totalmente pegado a él.

– Perdona, pero estás molestando a mi chico. – Sebastian apareció en cuanto reconoció a Conrad. No se conocían personalmente pero lo había visto en fotos. Pasó su brazo por la espalda de su amigo de manera protectora.

– No sois pareja. Sólo sois amigos, lo sé muy bien. – Elliah parecía complacido.

– Si tú lo dices...

El castaño arrastró lejos de la barra a su mejor amigo y se fueron a la pista de baile.

– Gracias por la ayuda. – Blaine comentó.

– Lo siento. No debí dejarte solo. Si quieres nos vamos.

– Él no me va a arruinar la noche. Sigamos aquí.

Smythe sonrió orgulloso de su amigo. Sabía que para él había sido difícil olvidar a su ex-novio pero parecía que ya lo había hecho. Lo que el más alto se preguntó fue si realmente el misterioso chico con el que se había acostado tenía algo que ver con esa decisión.

* * *

Sam estaba desconcertado. Su manager había llamado para decirle que habían decidido contratar a otro actor en el papel para el que había audicionado en Police Man. En ese momento estaba en el salón del apartamento de sus hermanos, leyendo anuncios de empleo que le había mandado su representante. Había un par que podían ser realmente interesantes pero uno destacaba por encima de todo.

– ¿Y esa sonrisa? – Preguntó Stacy.

– Mañana tengo un casting. – Anunció el mayor.

– Bueno, eso es algo normal. Eres actor y eso es lo que los actores hacen. – La chica parecía divertida.

– Es para la serie Vampire. – Comentó él. La chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se sentó rápidamente al lado de su hermano.

– ¿Qué? ¿Él trabaja allí? Vas a ir, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que tienes posibilidades? ¿Serías vampiro o humano? Un momento... ¿No serás el nuevo interés amoroso de Grant? Sabes que me encanta la relación que tiene con Chris y espero que puedan volver en algún momento. Seguro que Kurt vuelve a la serie aunque sea cuando vaya a acabar para que la pareja más perfecta pueda acabar juntos. – La joven estaba muy entusiasmada.

– ¡Cálmate! A veces creo que vuelves a tener diez años y un exceso de azúcar en tu organismo. Sí, Blaine trabaja en Vampire, pero en las oficinas. No sé si está en el rodaje o no. Voy a ir al casting porque es un papel que puede ayudarme en mi carrera, no por él. No sé qué personaje me tocaría hacer en caso de que me elijan. Sé que eres una fan incondicional de Vampire y de la pareja Grant-Chris pero si un actor dice que deja una serie para siempre, suele ser cierto.

– Espero que seas un personaje bueno. Preferiblemente humano. Me resultará raro verte con colmillos y todo el maquillaje de vampiro.

– Primero tengo que hacer la audición.

– ¡La harás genial! ¡Mi hermano va a ser actor en Vampire! No puedo esperar a contárselo a mis amigas. – La chica se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

– ¡Espera a que firme el contrato!

Stacy sonrió hacia su hermano antes de cerrar la puerta. Sam negó con la cabeza, sabía que su hermana no se contendría y antes de que llegara al casting todas sus amigas habrían llegado al apartamento para preguntarle por su prueba.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, Sebastian fue a buscar a Blaine y tuvieron su típica cita de viernes de cena y película. A veces pensaban que parecían una pareja real, pero a ellos no les importaba. Normalmente iban a unos cines alejados de la ciudad pero ese día tenían un estreno al que habían invitado a Smythe. Siempre habían acudido juntos a esos eventos y la prensa ya conocía al moreno, aunque realmente no le prestaban mucha atención porque sabían que sólo era amigo del ojiverde. Después del evento, fueron al mismo restaurante chino al que iban los viernes. Una vez estuvieron sentados y pidieron su cena, llegó el momento de conversar tranquilamente.

– ¿Qué tal tu padre? – Preguntó el castaño.

– Tenemos que esperar a los resultados.

– Ya verás como todo irá bien. – El más alto lo consoló acariciándole la mano.

– Eso espero.

– ¿Sabes algo del casting de esta mañana? – Sebastian cambió de tema para distraer a su amigo. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que necesitaba distraerse de la preocupación por su padre.

– No he podido ir por la cita con el doctor. Ya han elegido a los actores, aunque no me han dicho quienes son. El martes tendremos las fotos promocionales.

– Tengo ganas de empezar. Quiero ver que tal va la trama que has ideado para mí. Vas a ser un gran guionista.

– Eso si sobrevivo a las fans de Vampire. – Bromeó Anderson.

El camarero interrumpió la conversación para poner los platos sobre la mesa.

– Cambiando de tema... ¿Has pensado en buscar al chico del otro día? Si quieres puedo hablar con July para que nos pase la lista de actores que hicieron la audición y así encontrar a tu chico. – Propuso el castaño.

– ¡No! De verdad, no me interesa. Ahora tengo que centrarme en mi trabajo y en mi padre.

– Kitty tiene razón, suenas como alguien que está a punto de encontrar al amor de su vida.

* * *

– ¡Blaine! ¿Vas al set? – Gritó Kitty cuando vio a su compañero salir de su despacho.

– Sí. En unos minutos son las fotos promocionales. ¡Por fin sabré quién interpreta a Chord! Will no me ha querido dar ni los nombres de los actores nuevos. – Informó el aludido mientras se acercaba a la mesa de trabajo de la rubia.

– No sé por qué, a mí me pidió que no te los dijera. – La rubia se encogió de hombros. – Es igual, quería que me ayudaras a llevar al set unas cajas que acaban de llegar. Es atrezo para el nuevo decorado.

– Claro.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a los decorados donde se realizaban las fotos promocionales. Dejaron las cajas nada más entrar y caminaron juntos hasta el lugar donde todos los trabajadores se reunían para hacer su trabajo. Los dos se pararon en cuanto vieron a los actores hablando en grupo. Tanto Kitty como Blaine se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, quedándose quietos sin poder moverse, con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Ese no es...? – La rubia no sabía como seguir la pregunta.

– Sí... Y el otro... – El ojimiel estaba espantado.

– ¡Squirrel! – Uno de los actores gritó y se dirigió corriendo hacia el moreno.

– Cooper. – El menor de los Anderson recibió el abrazo de su hermano, que lo levantó del suelo y giró sobre sí mismo. Todos miraban con interés la escena. Muchos sabían la relación que unía a los dos pero otros lo desconocían.

– ¿No crees que es genial? Vamos a trabajar juntos. Los hermanos Anderson juntos por primera vez. Sé que tú no escribes mi personaje pero seguro que Schuester te deja que hagas algo con Matt... Estoy tan emocionado... ¿Tú no? – El ojiazul estaba entusiasmado.

– ¡Sí! Claro... Es genial... Verás cuando se lo contemos a papá... ¿Lo sabe ya?

– No...

– ¡Blaine! – Will se acercó a ellos. – Veo que ya has descubierto a Cooper... ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?

– Sí... – La verdad era que a él no le gustaba trabajar con su hermano. Siempre se había sentido acomplejado a su lado. Él se había llevado la belleza y el talento de la familia. Siempre era mejor que él en todo. Hasta que no empezó en Vampire, siempre era lo que Cooper había conseguido. Sin embargo, la serie era algo suyo, algo totalmente suyo y su hermano había llegado para fastidiarlo.

– Te presento a Tina Cohen-Chang, interpretará a Jenna, Marley Rose que será Melissa, Mercedes Jones, nuestra Amber y Sam Evans, que supongo que te imaginas qué personaje hará. – El creador de la serie señaló a los actores.

– Es un placer conocerlos a todos. – El moreno miró al rubio intentando hacerle llegar el mensaje. – Voy a ayudar a Kitty con el atrezo.

La secretaria se quedó mirándolo extrañado mientras se volvía y sacaba las cosas de las cajas para clasificarlas.

– Jurame por lo que más quieras que no le dirás a nadie que fue Sam el de la otra noche. – Pidió el ojimiel.

– Vale, pero... ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? – La chica lo miró extrañado.

– No quiero que me agobie nadie con que intente tener algo con él.

– Sólo queremos que seas feliz.

Anderson miró hacia el grupo de actores que estaban posando para las fotos. En ese momento, Sebastian y Sam, caracterizados como vampiros, se daban la espalda mutuamente con los brazos cruzados y mirando al fotógrafo. Su mejor amigo, su hermano y el chico que le gustaba en la serie... ¿Desde cuando la vida de Blaine Anderson era tan complicada?


	4. Capítulo 3: Eres adorable, eres sexy, er

**N/A:** Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por apoyar esta historia. Me alegra saber que os gusta y que tiene lectores. Me gustaría que más os animaráis a comentar, pero bueno...

**Darrenatic:** muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Blaine tendrá dificultades (me encanta el drama). Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

¡Por cierto! ¡Por fin teneis un poco más de **Coopbastian**! Sé como llevar su relación y no quería prisas pero parece que os emociona... Tendréis mucho más, pero más adelante. De momento, un "inicio"... Espero que os guste...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3: ES ADORABLE, ES SEXY, ES IRRESISTIBLE**_

El primer día de trabajo de los nuevos actores fue complicado. Cambios de ropa, fotografías promocionales, aclaraciones de los personajes, lectura del guión del primer capítulo... Blaine se encontraba agobiado con tanto que hacer. Él y Kitty iban de un sitio a otro para ayudar ahí donde los necesitaban. Por eso se sintieron aliviados cuando la hora de comer llegó. El moreno eligió su comida de ese día y al disponerse a ir a una mesa se percató de que los dos nuevos miembros masculinos del cast estaban con sus amigos. Su corazón latía con fuerza, no se creía capaz de comer con Cooper y Sam. Sin embargo, no encontraba una excusa creíble para evitar sentarse en la mesa de siempre.

– Squirrel, te he guardado un sitio a mi lado. – El mayor de los Anderson señaló la silla libre que había entre él y Evans. ¿Qué más iba a pasar? No pudo oponerse y ocupó el lugar entre las dos personas a las que no quería ver.

– Estábamos conociendo un poco mejor a los nuevos. ¿Quieres preguntar algo sobre ellos? – Brittany le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente antes de sonreír hacia el rubio.

– A Coop ya lo conozco de sobra, gracias. – Bromeó el ojimiel sacándole la lengua a su hermano.

– ¿Soy la única que quiere conocer alguna anécdota de Squirrel de pequeño? – Wilde sonrió maliciosamente.

– Hay muchas, créeme.

– ¡Cooper! Cierra la boca. – Blaine intentó evitar que siguiera hablando.

– Eras un niño adorable. ¿Cuándo creciste? Es que no lo he notado.

– Vete a la mierda.

– Yo creo que sigue siendo adorable. – Sam intervino en la pelea haciendo que todos lo miraran asombrados. Sebastian y Brittany tenían una sonrisa inmensa y Kitty tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir alguna cosa fuera de lugar.

– ¿Te gusta mi hermano? Porque si es así tendré que advertirte de que si le dañas lo más mínimo te aseguro que no tendrás lugar en el mundo para huir.

– No le hagas ni caso. Con todo lo grande, alto y guapo que es, sus neuronas son incapaces de conectar dos ideas. – El ojimiel comentó haciendo que todos los demás rieran.

– Sí, soy alto y guapo... Un momento... ¿Acaba de llamarme tonto? – La mesa estalló en risas.

– No Cooper, yo jamás te llamaría eso... Idiota, estúpido o engreído sí... Tonto no. – El mayor agarró a su hermano y le despeinó. Blaine intentó acomodar su pelo con los dedos.

– Con suerte ahora te irás al baño dos horas a arreglar ese desastre y nos dejarás comer tranquilo. – El ojiazul se burló.

– Si hubieras heredado el pelo de papá como yo sabrías lo que cuesta domarlo. – Protestó el ojimiel.

– No te quejes Blaine. No entiendo porque siempre llevas tanto gel, te queda bien ahora, no te lo toques. – Pierce intervino. Su amigo la miró desconfiando.

– Britt tiene razón, así te queda sexy.

La segunda vez que Sam hablaba y la segunda vez que todos lo miraban sorprendidos. El rubio tenía la sensación de que había algo que se estaba perdiendo. Parecía que nadie sabía que se habían acostado, sobre todo por las palabras de Anderson al ser presentados. Sin embargo, todos parecían encantados con sus torpes coqueteos. Cuando llegara a casa le pediría a Stacy unos consejos para ser sutil porque sabía que estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

– Adorable, sexy... Creo que he perdido mi oportunidad. Le gustan los chicos buenos. – Sebastian intentó aligerar el ambiente.

– Si tú supieras... – Kitty dijo con burla.

– ¿Eres gay? Digo... ¿Sois gays? – La ojiazul cambió de tema.

– Bueno... Yo soy un hombre libre... He estado con chicos y con chicas. – Cooper dijo.

– ¿Que has hecho qué? ¿Desde cuando eres bisexual? ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía? ¿Lo sabe papá? – Las preguntas salieron a toda prisa de los labios del menor.

– No sé que soy, no me gustan las etiquetas y no os lo dije a ninguno porque es mi vida. – El mayor se encogió de hombros.

– ¡Pero a mí me tenías que sacar del armario! ¡Y delante de todos los que conocíamos! – Gritó enfadado Blaine.

– Vamos Squirrel, todos lo sabíamos desde que tenías cinco años.

– ¿Y tú Sam? ¿Eres gay? – Kitty interrumpió, le interesaba mucho más la respuesta del rubio que la del mayor.

– Bisexual. Me gustan chicos y chicas aunque nunca he tenido novio. – Respondió el ojiverde.

– ¿Nunca te has acostado con un hombre? – El castaño quiso saber.

– Una vez y puedo decir que fue genial y me gustaría repetir... Pero con él, no quiero a nadie más, hombre o mujer.

Mientras Smythe y Pierce ponían cara de tristeza, Wilde sonreía de oreja a oreja, la cosa se ponía interesante. Blaine había palidecido y se veía incómodo, pero nadie le dio demasiada importancia.

– Chico afortunado. – Suspiró la ojiazul desilusionada porque se imaginaba a su mejor amigo enamorado y feliz con Evans y pensaba que eso jamás se cumpliría.

– ¡Ni te lo imaginas! – La otra rubia rió.

* * *

Después de comer siguieron con sus trabajos y Blaine aprovechó un momento a solas con Kitty en su despacho para hablar con ella.

– Gracias por guardar mi secreto. – Dijo el moreno.

– Me debes una y de las grandes.

– ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

– Volver a los brazos de Sam... ¡Está loco por ti! – Gritó ella emocionada.

– No, no lo está.

– Claro que sí.

– Quiere volver a tener sexo conmigo pero eso no significa que haya sentimientos. – El ojimiel explicó.

* * *

Los jóvenes que trabajaban en Vampire se reunieron en el bar Scandals para celebrar el comienzo del trabajo. Todos estaban allí en grupos charlando y conociendo a los nuevos. Sebastian, Kitty, Sam y Brittany estaban sentados en una mesa y el castaño miraba constantemente a su teléfono móvil.

– ¡Llámalo! – Propuso Pierce desesperada.

– No entiendo por qué no ha venido. ¿Estará bien? – El ojiverde parecía preocupado.

– Seguramente esté en su despacho o haya ido a ver a su padre. – Wilde susurró.

– Si Cooper está aquí no creo que sea algo de su padre. – El rubio interrumpió. – Si queréis voy a su despacho para que no sienta que le controláis demasiado.

– ¡Sí! Me parece una idea genial. – La secretaria se adelantó a los otros dos y se acercó al oído del joven para que nadie más lo escuchara. – ¿Llevas lo necesario esta vez o necesitas que os vuelva a dar un regalo de cumpleaños?... O tal vez sería de Navidad porque el del cumpleaños del enano ya se lo di.

– El otro día no usamos todo... Supongo que lo tendrá todavía allí. – Evans estaba sonrojado.

– Toma por si acaso. – La chica se levantó y obligó al otro a imitarla para empujarlo un poco lejos de los otros para que no los escucharan y para poder ocultar sus movimientos. Sacó unos preservativos y los metió en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Sam.

– Gracias.

– Sólo te pido que lo hagas feliz y lo cuides. – Ella susurró evitando la mirada del actor.

– Me gusta y quiero estar con él. Para mí es especial, no es sólo sexo.

– Demuéstraselo.

* * *

Sam llegó a las afueras del edificio donde estaban los estudios de Vampire, pero estaba cerrado. Pensó que su oportunidad de estar a solas con Anderson se había esfumado cuando vio a alguien que conocía, el hombre de seguridad que les abrió la puerta.

– ¡Perdone! ¡Señor! – Gritó el rubio y el hombre se volvió.

– ¡Hola! Tú eres el amigo de Blaine, ¿cierto?

– Sí... ¿Sabe si está dentro?

– Todavía no ha salido. Te dejo pasar pero tienes que registrar tu entrada.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el mostrador y el actor le entregó su tarjeta que le acredita como trabajador del estudio.

– ¡Eres actor de Vampire! Pero si Blaine me dijo... ¡No importa! Supongo que sabes como ir a su despacho.

* * *

Blaine estaba estresado y nervioso. No entendía que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Una semana atrás era un chico ilusionado con su trabajo y que no tenía problemas sentimentales debido a que no tenía vida amorosa. Ahora su trabajo apestaba por la presencia de su hermano y del chico con el que se había acostado. ¿Ese era el precio por dejarse llevar por las necesidades de su cuerpo en vez de la razón?

Seguía escribiendo ideas de tramas para su personaje cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Supuso que sería Sebastian enfadado porque no ha ido a Scandals, por lo que se levantó y abrió la puerta. Se quedó helado al comprobar que estaba equivocado. Un muy apuesto Sam le sonreía al otro lado.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

– Claro. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con todos en la fiesta? – Las preguntas del moreno fueron rápidas mientras el otro chico entraba.

– Te echaba de menos. ¿Por qué no estás tú allí?

– Tengo que trabajar. – El ojimiel señaló su ordenador.

– Vale. Sigue con tus cosas.

El más bajo lo miró confundido pero volvió a su silla y siguió escribiendo la escena que tenía en mente. El ojiverde se puso justo detrás de él y comenzó a masajearle los hombros. Anderson cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer que le proporcionaban las manos del más alto. Se fue relajando poco a poco y empezó a pensar que no era tan mala la opción de dejarse llevar por los deseos de su cuerpo.

Evans se dio cuenta de que su acompañante cedía ante sus caricias y no podía estar más feliz por eso. Algo le decía que iba por el buen camino. Por eso se decidió y se agachó para poder besar el cuello del otro.

– Eres irresistible. – Susurró el actor en el oído de su amante.

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Blaine la sentir el cálido aliento de Sam. A partir de ahí, las cosas enloquecieron. Las manos del rubio desabrocharon la camisa del otro mientras el ojimiel agarraba el pelo del más alto para poder apartar su cara y así poder besarlo en los labios. Evans acaricio el pecho y vientre del moreno a toda velocidad para llegar cuanto antes al pantalón del otro.

– Kitty me ha dado preservativos pero... Yo estoy limpio y si tú lo estás, preferiría no usar protección. – Susurró el ojiverde en el oído del otro.

– Sólo he estado contigo desde la última vez que me hice análisis...

– Perfecto. – Sam susurró mientras soltaba el cinturón y el botón del pantalón de Anderson.

El rubio se apartó de su amante para arrodillarse frente a él. Le quitó la ropa que le quedaba para dejarlo totalmente desnudo. Vio el miembro de Blaine totalmente excitado y pensó que él jamás había hecho determinadas cosas y que era el momento de empezar. Atrapó el miembro del moreno con su boca y comenzó a masturbarlo. El ojimiel gemía mientras su cuerpo temblaba de placer hasta que llegó al orgasmo. Cuando el más alto lo liberó, Anderson se abalanzó sobre él, quedando arriba y comenzó a lamer su cuello mientras desabrochaba el pantalón. Con prisa y torpeza también lo desnudó.

Sam lo abrazó y rodó sobre su espalda para ser él quien quedara encima. Blaine notaba la suavidad de la alfombra en su espalda. Estuvieron un rato frotándose, besándose y marcándose hasta que el rubio se decidió a jugar con la entrada del otro, acariciándola dulcemente con el dedo.

– El lubricante está en el último cajón. – Suspiró el más bajo.

El ojiverde lo cogió, aplicó un poco en sus dedos y sin previo aviso introdujo uno en su amante. Comenzó a prepararlo con movimientos dulces mientras se besaban. Había mucha pasión pero también había algo más. No era amor porque todavía era pronto pero había algo que les decía que no era sólo sexo. Un segundo y tercer dígito lo acompañaron.

El ojimiel estaba a punto del colapso, no podría aguantar más. Sin embargo, no necesitó palabras. Una sola mirada bastó para que el más alto entendiera y sustituyera sus dedos por su miembro bien lubricado. Esa vez todo se sentía más especial que la primera vez. No era apresurado, no era frío, no era violento. Los movimientos eran suaves, sus pieles se tocaban con más cariño, la atracción que ambos sentían era mayor y se sentían completamente, sin nada que los separara.

Cuando Evans estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo comenzó a masturbar a Anderson al ritmo de sus embestidas. Dos sacudidas fueron suficientes para que éste llegara al máximo placer con un gemido agudo y poco después su amante lo acompañó.

Sam le dio un tierno y dulce beso antes de salir de él y se tumbó de lado mientras acariciaba el pecho de Blaine. El moreno lo miró con cariño, cada segundo con el ojiverde le hacía sentirse especial pero no le gustaba sentir que eso era algo temporal y que pronto el rubio se cansaría de él.

– Deberíamos ir a la fiesta. – Propuso el ojimiel.

– Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo. – Susurró el actor.

* * *

Sebastian se acercó a Cooper. El mayor le gustaba y pensaba que sería una buena nueva conquista. Sólo esperaba que su mejor amigo no se molestara, no tenía intenciones de perderlo por un calentón.

– Hola Sexy. – El castaño se acercó seductor.

– No pienso tener nada contigo. – El moreno se adelantó.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – El ojiverde se extrañó.

– Por si no lo has notado, Squirrel y yo estamos un poco distanciados. Quiero recuperar a mi hermano pequeño.

– ¿Crees que con no acostarte conmigo lo vas a solucionar?

– Tal vez no, pero si tengo algo contigo lo voy a empeorar. Eres su mejor amigo.

– No tiene por qué enterarse. Será nuestro secreto.

Smythe agarró la mano de su compañero y lo dirigió hacia los baños. Antes de que Anderson pudiera reaccionar los labios de Sebastian estaban sobre los suyos. El mayor se dejó besar, permitiendo que el otro introdujera su lengua en su boca. El castaño se frotaba con fuerza haciendo que ambos gimieran.

– No creo que sea correcto esto que hacemos. ¡Eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano! – Cooper se separó del otro.

– Antes de lo que crees, caerás en mis brazos.

El ojiverde le dio un último pico y salió de allí. Entendía que esa situación le podía causar problemas con Blaine pero si realmente era su amigo lo entendería. El mayor era un chico sexy y apuesto, totalmente deseable. El tipo de chicos que él seducía.

Anderson por su parte sabía que se encontraba en una posición difícil. Él había sido como Sebastian hasta hacía no mucho, pero ya había llegado a una edad en la que necesitaba estabilidad y las relaciones de una noche no le satisfacían en absoluto... Mucho menos si con ella tenía que poner en peligro su relación con su hermano. Sabía que había una posibilidad de que su padre volviera a estar enfermo y eso significaba que iban a necesitar mucho apoyo. No quería alejarse de él por un calentón de una noche.

A pesar de que intentaba evitar la tentación, Cooper no paraba de mirar a Sebastian. Le atraía mucho el joven, aunque en parte le daba miedo porque reconocía en él muchas de las cosas que hizo él mismo en su juventud. No podía y no quería involucrarse en algo así. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto alejarse?

* * *

Cuando Sam y Blaine llegaron a Scandals se sentaron junto a Sebastian, Kitty y Brittany. Cooper se acercó a ellos a pesar de todo. Los seis comenzaron a hablar sin preocupaciones mientras bebían. La atmósfera era relajada hasta que algo llamó la atención del castaño, cuando comprobó que su mejor amigo estaba muy pendiente de que el cuello de su camisa no se abriese en exceso.

– ¡Tienes un chupetón! – Smythe estaba sorprendido. – ¡Y Sam otro! Yo juraría que no los teníais esta tarde.

– ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¿Os habéis acostado? – El mayor preguntó mirando a su hermano.

– Es mi vida y hago con ella lo que quiero. – Aclaró el ojimiel.

– Me parece tan bonito. Hacéis una pareja preciosa. No sé, me parecéis adorables juntos. ¿No? – La rubia buscaba apoyo en los demás.

– A mí me intriga que hace unos minutos Sam dijera que sólo quería estar con un chico que conoció. ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Tan pronto lo olvidaste? Antes ha sido Coop el que te ha amenazado pero te juro que como Blaine derrame una sola lágrima por ti, te dejaré sin posibilidad de ser padre. ¿Quedó claro?

– Vamos a ver, Suricato. Hace unos días Blaine se acostó con un chico y Sam ha reconocido que hace poco tuvo su primera vez con un chico... ¿No eres capaz de atar cabos? Te presento a Ken. – Wilde exclamó.

– ¿Qué? – Los dos mejores amigos del menor gritaron a la vez. Se sentían dolidos por lo ocurrido. Pensaban que el más bajo confiaba en ellos y que les habría contado todo.

– Hablamos luego de eso.

* * *

Cuando la fiesta terminó, los tres amigos fueron juntos hasta el coche. Como siempre, el moreno conducía y los llevaría a casa. Solían hacer siempre lo mismo ya que a Blaine no le gustaba beber y así los otros no se ponían en peligro conduciendo bajo los efectos del alcohol.

– Siento lo que ha pasado. No quería decir que era Sam con el que me había acostado porque temía que me presionarais y que intentarais hacer de Celestinos. No quiero nada serio, sólo es sexo. – El ojimiel comentó.

– Repítelo mucho, tal vez, con suerte, en una de esas te lo creas. – El castaño estaba molesto.

– Sam está fuera de mi alcance. Puedo darle placer momentáneo, pero a la larga jamás funcionará. – El más bajo explicó.

– ¡Mentira! Sam sería afortunado de tener a alguien como tú a su lado. Creo que le gustas. ¡Tú lo escuchaste! Sólo se ha acostado con un chico y no quiere hacerlo con nadie más. Deja de decir estupideces y céntrate. – La joven también estaba enfadada.

– ¡No lo entendéis! Vosotros sois actores como él. Sois guapos, atractivos, sexys y elegantes. Tendréis una vida con la que los demás sólo podemos soñar. – Anderson gritó.

– Una vida superficial, solitaria y llena de personas que se acercan a nosotros por nuestra fama y dinero en vez de por como somos. Tú eres alguien con un gran corazón y puro, algo que cualquiera de nosotros buscamos. Tú puedes ser quién salve a Sam del dolor de la fama. – Smythe dijo tranquilamente.

– O él puede ser el que termine de romper mi corazón en miles de trozos. No quiero enamorarme y mucho menos de él. – El escritor susurró.

– Creo que antes de que lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad vas a ser un chico totalmente enamorado y probablemente tendrás una relación con él. – La rubia añadió.

– Espero que no. No quiero sufrir. – Blaine cerró el tema.


	5. Capítulo 4: Una cita, una sola cita

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras reviews y por leer esta historia... Es un placer escribirla...

Como siempre, tengo un comentarios que sólo puedo responder por aquí así que...

**Guest,** muchas gracias. Blaine y Sam están más que enredados, sí. Se gustan, sienten algo muy especial por el otro... Y Cooper y Sebastian... La verdad es que Cooper va a entender muy bien a Sebastian y en determinados momentos va a ayudarlo pero al final tiene que ser Sebastian el que cambie si quiere que funcione con Cooper...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4: UNA CITA, UNA SOLA CITA**_

El resto de la semana fue bastante parecido a ese primer día. Cooper intentando acercarse a su hermano pero consiguiendo que éste se alejara poco a poco de él al sentirse humillado por el mayor. Sam seguía coqueteando con Blaine y todas las noches, tras acabar sus respectivos trabajos, se encontraban en el despacho del moreno para tener el mejor sexo de la historia. Sebastian seguía intentando meterse en los pantalones de Cooper pero éste seguía rechazándolo con la excusa de que dañaría a su hermano.

Todos siguió así hasta el viernes. Blaine estaba a punto de terminar su trabajo cuando Sam entró. El moreno supuso que tendrían otra noche de pasión desenfrenada por lo que apagó el ordenador y sonrió hacia el otro. No le gustaba mucho la situación en la que se encontraban, no quería ser sólo el amante de un actor pero no podía negarse. Con tan sólo verlo, olerlo o sentirlo perdía todo rastro de cordura.

El rubio se acercó a la mesa pero decidió cambiar las cosas. En vez de saludar al ojimiel con un beso como era habitual, se sentó sobre el escritorio.

– Quiero que tengamos una cita. – Las palabras del ojiverde fueron directas.

– ¿Qué?

– Quiero que salgamos juntos. Una cena, ir al cine, tomar un helado, pasear por la playa, lo que sea.

– Sam, no sé.

– ¡Una cita! Una sola cita. Esta noche. No te estoy pidiendo que nos hagamos novios o que nos casemos y empecemos a pensar en los nombres de nuestros hijos. Sólo quiero que tengamos una cita y que nos conozcamos. Entre nosotros hay una conexión, no sé explicarlo. El sexo está bien pero... Yo necesito más, QUIERO más. Y la vamos a tener esta misma noche. – El más alto enfatizó la palabra "quiero".

– Lo siento, esta noche no puedo.

– No acepto una excusa. No acepto un no.

– He quedado con Sebastian, es nuestra noche de chicos. Todos los viernes desde hace dos años vamos juntos al cine y a cenar. Nunca hemos cancelado y no pienso hacerlo hoy. ¿Mañana? – El ojimiel aclaró.

– ¿En serio? Quiero decir... ¡Sí, claro! ¿A qué hora te paso a buscar? ¿Cuál es tu dirección?

– Yo te pasaré a buscar, prefiero conducir yo.

– S-Sí, claro. – El actor parecía nervioso y su mano tembló cuando el más bajo le entregó un papel para que escribiera su dirección. Escribió rápidamente, maldiciendo en su interior los nervios que no le permitieron tener buena letra.

– Mañana a las siete de la tarde te paso a buscar. Como eres tú el que lo ha pedido, aunque sea yo quien conduzca, te encargas de preparar la cita.

– S-Sí, claro.

– Ahora... Tenemos una hora hasta que me tenga que ir a buscar a Sebastian... ¿Qué te apetece hacer? – El guionista dijo de manera seductora.

Evans se acercó a su amante y juntó sus labios con desesperación. Deseaba estar con él esa hora y obtener todo lo que el otro estuviera dispuesto a darle. La pasión aumentaba a la vez que su excitación. Estar con Anderson hacía despertar sus más básicos instintos y lo único que podía pensar era en darle placer a su acompañante.

Blaine se había deshecho de la camiseta del rubio cuando sonó su teléfono. Miró la pantalla para ver que la llamada provenía de su padre.

– ¿Papá? – El moreno se extrañó porque no esperaba hablar esa noche con su progenitor.

– Hijo. No te asustes, ¿vale? Te llamo desde el hospital. Necesito que Cooper y tú vengáis. Ya he hablado con él.

– Pero... ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Todo está bien, ven cuando puedas y hablamos.

El mayor le dio las indicaciones para llegar y se despidieron. El ojimiel miró a su acompañante intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Sam preguntó.

– Mi padre está en el hospital, tengo que ir allí.

El más bajo comenzó a recoger sus cosas mientras el rubio se puso su camiseta. Anderson fue a coger las llaves de su coche pero se las quitaron de la mano.

– No puedes conducir, llamaré a mi hermana para que se lleve mi coche y te acompaño al hospital. – El ojiverde anunció.

– No puedo esperar.

– Ella tiene una copia de la llave porque a veces ella lo conduce. La llamo mientras nos vamos.

Los dos chicos salieron de los estudios. El más alto llamó a Stacy y le informó de lo ocurrido. La joven accedió a ayudarlo por lo que Evans pudo acompañar a su amante al coche. Cuando estaban conduciendo, se atrevió a hablar.

– Deberías mandarle un mensaje a Sebastian para que no te espere. – Propuso el actor.

– Tienes razón.

El guionista empezó a escribir en su teléfono móvil mientras el otro conducía. Su mejor amigo le informó que iba al hospital para acompañarlo.

* * *

Cuando Sam y Blaine llegaron a la habitación del señor Anderson, Cooper ya estaba allí. Cuando el más bajo vio la cara de su hermano supo que algo no iba bien. El mayor era exactamente igual a su hijo menor, pero con más arrugas y el pelo canoso.

– ¡Papá! ¿Qué...? – El ojimiel no necesitaba terminar la pregunta.

– Prométeme que estarás tranquilo. – El menor asintió. – Otra vez cáncer. Esta vez es más agresivo y se ha extendido a varios órganos. Es inoperable. Si acepto la quimioterapia puedo alargar unas semanas mi vida, como mucho unos meses pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer y no quiero sufrir demasiado.

– No puede ser... – El guionista comenzó a temblar. Su padre no podía estar diciéndole que se estaba muriendo. Notó los brazos de Evans que lo rodeaban y lo abrazaban pero era como si fuera algo ajeno, como si él ya no estuviera en su cuerpo y no pudiera sentir nada más que dolor y vacío.

– Blaine, necesito que seas fuerte. Por lo que veo no estarás solo y no sabes cuanto me alegro. – El mayor susurró. Se sentía cansado.

– ¿Qué? Sam y yo no... No importa. Papá, por favor, no te rindas. – El ojimiel rompió a llorar.

– No me rindo, no hay nada que hacer.

El más bajo se abrazó a su padre y luego fue Cooper el que los acompañó en el abrazo. Los tres Anderson estaban en un momento muy íntimo y Sam se sentía incómodo porque pensaba que era un intruso allí. Sin embargo, Sebastian llegó y vio la triste escena. Miró al rubio esperando la confirmación de sus sospechas.

– ¡Sebastian! – Exclamó el enfermo rompiendo el abrazo.

– No te pregunto como estás porque deduzco que no hay buenas noticias y ya sabes lo que opino de las cosas tristes. – Smythe informó.

– No enfrentarlas mientras no lleguen. Lo sé... Pero, aun así... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

– Claro.

– Cuida de mis hijos, son lo que más quiero en el mundo y me duele dejarlos solos.

– Sam y yo podemos hacerlo, ¿verdad Sam? – El castaño se volvió hacia el aludido que lo miró sorprendido.

– S-Sí, Claro.

– A él le pediría que respete y ame a Blaine, es todo lo que necesito para morir en paz. Saber que Blaine está feliz y enamorado. – El mayor comentó.

– ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Cooper? ¿Sabes que es bisexual? – El ojimiel preguntó.

– Cooper siempre ha sido fuerte y ha enfrentado las cosas pero tú no... Eres el que más apoyo necesita, en parte es culpa nuestra. Desde pequeño fuiste protegido en exceso por todos. Eras tan pequeño... – El padre comentó con cierta dificultad, empezaba a cansarse del esfuerzo.

– ¡Y sigue siendo pequeño! – El mayor de los hermanos intentó aligerar el ambiente.

– ¿Por qué todos se meten con la estatura de Blaine? No es tan bajo... – Evans defendió al chico que le había atraído.

– Creo que el amor no te deja ver con claridad. – Smythe rebatió, con una sonrisa.

– Ahora quiero que Sam y Sebastian se encarguen de que mis hijos se vayan a sus casas y descansen, ¿queda claro? – El enfermo pidió.

– No, papá. Yo paso la noche aquí contigo. No te voy a dejar solo. – El menor anunció.

– Te vas con los chicos. – Le contradijo el señor Anderson.

– No. – El más bajo se negó y se sentó en una silla.

– Si no te vas llamaré a las enfermeras para que te saquen de aquí. Yo estoy bien cuidado y tú sólo debes estar con las personas que te quieren y que te van a cuidar.

– Tú me quieres.

– Pero no te puedo cuidar. Vete, descansa y quédate tranquilo.

* * *

Cuando salieron del hospital, Sebastian se volvió hacia los otros tres.

– Cooper hoy duerme con Blaine y conmigo en casa de B-Days.

– ¿Y yo? – El rubio lo miró confuso.

– Yo me encargo. – El castaño afirmó.

– Nos lo ha pedido a los dos. – Evans protestó.

– Blaine y tú no sois pareja. Ahora lo que menos necesita es que lo confundas o lo presiones con tus sentimientos. Lo que importa es él. Yo me encargo.

* * *

– No debiste tratar así a Sam, es bueno para Blaine. – Cooper protestó cuando se encontró con Sebastian a solas. Estaban en la casa del menor y él se había quedado tumbado en la cama mientras los otros dos se habían ido a la cocina a buscar algo para comer.

– Blaine no quiere estar con él pero está enamorado. No habría problema si no fuera porque sé que le hace daño estar con él. Lo último que necesitamos es a Blaine con el corazón roto.

– Pero Sam lo ama.

– Pero Blaine lo niega y no quiere estar con él. Cuando estás enamorado, tener una relación de sólo sexo con esa persona puede ser muy doloroso y Blaine es muy sensible. – El castaño miró al otro a los ojos.

– ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ellos?

– Tener paciencia y esperar que Sam no se conforme con un no.

* * *

Sam estaba viendo la televisión en su casa. Llevaba un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta vieja desteñida. Sus hermanos estaban haciendo sus deberes de la universidad a pesar de ser sábado por la tarde. El timbre sonó y el mayor de los Evans se encargó de abrir la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó atónito. Blaine estaba allí, con su pelo con algo menos de gomina de la habitual, tal y como lo llevaba cuando Cooper lo despeinó y el ojiverde le había dicho que era sexy. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta de cuadros verdes y blancos que hacía que sus ojos destacaran aun más. La pajarita que llevaba era verde y sus pantalones negros se ajustaban a su cuerpo realzando las partes más sexys del más bajo.

– ¡Hola! No... No estás listo... Supongo que no te apetecía salir yo... – El moreno estaba sonrojado pero su discurso fue acallado con un beso.

– Después de lo que pasó ayer pensé que habíamos cancelado la cita, pero nada me apetece más que salir contigo. – El ojiverde volvió a besarlo.

– Entiendo que no soy la mejor compañía hoy. Si quieres podemos aplazarlo para otro día pero... Me apetecía distraerme un poco.

– En diez minutos estoy listo. Pasa y siéntate, como si estuvieras en tu casa. – El anfitrión se dirigió a una puerta y llamó antes de abrir. – Stacy... ¿Puedes avisar a Steve y hacerle compañía a Blaine mientras me preparo?

– ¿Qué? – La chica salió de la habitación. – Sammuel Jessica Evans, dime que no te has olvidado de tu cita y le vas a hacer esperarte.

– Pensé que había sido cancelada... – El mayor recibió un golpe en el hombro de su hermana.

– ¡Eres idiota! Si él no te ha dicho nada, no está cancelada. Mejor que te deje plantado a que le hagas esperar. ¡Vete ya para que estés cuanto antes y más te vale no tardar tanto en el baño como siempre! – La joven se volvió para ver a un tímido Blaine que tenía las mejillas rojas y evitaba mirar a los otros dos. – Tú y yo nos sentaremos mientras ese desastre se pone guapo, si es que en algún momento lo puede conseguir.

Los dos se sentaron en el mismo sillón, el guionista parecía intimidado y nervioso, algo que a la estudiante le pareció adorable.

– Me encantaría saber más de ti. Eres el primer chico del que me habla Sam. Tienes que ser muy especial para que con sólo conocerte quisiera confesarnos que es bisexual.

La frase de Stacy hizo que Blaine la mirara aturdido. ¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Era cierto que Evans había confesado que también le gustan los chicos cuando lo conoció? ¿Realmente era especial para el rubio?

– Yo... No sé que decir. – El ojimiel evitaba mirar a la chica.

Por suerte para Anderson, una puerta se abrió y salió otro joven de allí.

– Hola Stacy... ¿Quién es? – Preguntó el joven mientras se acercaba a ellos.

– Es Blaine. – Dijo ella haciendo que su hermano aligerara su caminar para sentarse con ellos.

– Soy Steve, hermano de Sam. Espero que Stacy no esté siendo muy molesta.

– Está siendo muy amable. – Anderson estaba incómodo.

– ¡Pero qué dulce y adorable es! – Suspiró la chica.

– No le hagas caso, es realmente molesta cuando quiere. – El rubio susurró. – ¿Qué vais a hacer Sam y tú hoy?

– No lo sé, se supone que Sam se encargaba de preparar la cita. – El moreno aclaró.

– ¡Sammuel! – Gritó la estudiante. – Dime que al menos has reservado mesa en un buen restaurante.

– ¿Qué? – El mayor asomó la cabeza abriendo sólo un poco la puerta. Se podía apreciar que estaba sin terminar de vestirse ya que se veía parte de su pecho desnudo.

– ¿Reservaste restaurante? – Volvió a preguntar su hermana.

– No... Yo... No...

– ¡Hombres! – La chica negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

El resto de la conversación fue más tranquilo ya que Stacy no volvió. Steve trató de que Anderson estuviera cómodo y no tocó temas demasiado intimidantes para el moreno.

Sam salió de su habitación preparado para la cita. Había elegido una camisa lisa azul cielo y unos pantalones marrones. Se había tomado su tiempo para que su cabello quedara perfecto y se había perfumado. Todo era poco para el chico que lo estaba esperando. Se sentía como una adolescente que se había preparado para su primera cita.

– ¿Nos vamos? – Propuso el más alto. Stacy volvió de la cocina al escuchar a su hermano.

– Claro. Ha sido un placer conoceros. – El ojimiel se despidió de los menores y salió con su compañero de trabajo.

* * *

– Lo siento. – Sam se disculpó. Los dos estaban comiendo una hamburguesa que les habían servido en unas bandejas de plástico para que ellos las llevaran hasta la mesa del restaurante. Se encontraban en uno de los locales de una conocida cadena de comida rápida.

– ¿Por qué? – Blaine preguntó.

– Porque esta no era la cita que tenía pensada, en absoluto. – El rubio negó desesperado evitando mirar a su acompañante.

– ¿Y si no la contamos como cita? – Propuso el moreno.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – El ojiverde lo miró intrigado.

– Me pediste que te concediera una cita, una sola. Yo accedí y por eso estamos aquí. Sé que las cosas no son como querías por lo que, si tú quieres, podemos considerar que esto no es una cita y así me sigues debiendo esa cita a la que me invitaste.

– Me parece perfecto. – El más alto sonrió. Eso significaba una segunda cita con Anderson... O una primera cita. Aunque el lugar no era el ideal y apenas habían tenido contacto, le encantaba pasar tiempo con el ojimiel y haría lo que fuera necesario para poder estar con él, aunque eso significara pasarse la vida saboteando citas para nunca tener esa primera y única cita.

* * *

Después de la cena fueron a dar un paseo. Sam sujetaba la mano de Blaine mientras se dejaba llevar por los pasos del otro. No tenían un destino, sólo querían la compañía del otro. Los dos tenían una sonrisa enamorada en sus labios y no necesitaban palabras, su compañía era suficiente. Sus pasos los llevaron hasta una pequeña feria. El rubio lo arrastró hacia allí. Tal vez esa "no cita" podría ser mágica.

Llegaron a un puesto de tiro y el ojiverde se esforzó al máximo hasta que consiguió un pequeño osito de peluche que le regaló al moreno. Éste se quedó encantado con el gesto. Después de eso, compraron algodón de azúcar y siguieron paseando por el lugar.

Cuando ya se cansaron de estar allí, se fueron hacia el coche. En ese momento, se veía que el ojimiel estaba incómodo. Se montaron en el vehículo y el guionista lo arrancó.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Quiso saber el más alto.

– No, nada.

– Blaine... – El tono del actor indicaba que no pararía hasta que se lo dijera.

– ¿Puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa?

– Si tú quieres...

– Sólo dormir. No tengo ganas de nada más pero no sé si seré capaz de dormir solo y no puedo contar con que Cooper esté ahí. Yo... necesito que alguien me acompañe. – Anderson miraba la carretera mientras conducía. Sus mejillas volvían a estar rojas.

– Claro, yo duermo contigo. Será un placer.

* * *

Sam y Blaine llegaron al apartamento del segundo. Las miradas tímidas que el moreno le dirigía al otro hacían que el rubio se sintiera en una nube. Fueron directamente a la habitación del ojimiel y él le dejó una camiseta que le quedaba un poco grande para dormir.

Después de lavarse los dientes y cambiarse de ropa, se fueron a la cama. El más bajo se acurrucó entre los brazos del ojiverde dejándose llevar por su olor y sus caricias. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar la situación de su padre y rompió a llorar. Los brazos del actor lo apretaron más contra su pecho. Sin embargo, el llanto no cesó y estuvieron mucho rato así hasta que el guionista se quedó dormido. El actor se prometió a sí mismo no dejar al otro solo, no dejar que pasara por todo ese dolor que sentía sin nadie a su lado. Tal vez no acabaran siendo pareja pero él intentaría no arrepentirse por no haber hecho todo lo posible por estar con Blaine y hacer lo que él necesitaba. Sam se esforzaría por ser lo que él necesitase, un amigo, un hombro en el que llorar, unos brazos que lo reconforten, un amante que le de placer o una pareja que lo ame y lo cuide.

* * *

Sebastian se levantó enfadado con la persona que se atrevía a llamar al timbre a las nueve de la noche de un sábado. No tenía planes porque lo único que quería era descansar. La noticia de la enfermedad del padre de Blaine le afectaba. Desde conoció al moreno, el señor Anderson lo había tratado como a un hijo más. Su familia no estaba en Los Angeles y nunca se había sentido solo desde que formó parte de la vida de su amigo.

El castaño se quedó sin palabras cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Cooper frente a él, sosteniendo una botella de vodka en su mano derecha y una bolsa de hielo en otra.

– Blaine salió con Sam y me preguntaba si tú y yo podríamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos. – Propuso el moreno.

– Supongo que sí, no hay nada malo en estar juntos. – El ojiverde se encogió de hombros mientras volvía al sillón.

El mayor cerró la puerta después de entrar sin ser consciente de que esa noche todo cambiaría para él.

* * *

**N/A:** Sé que algunos quieren saber más de Coopbastian y me deben odiar por dejarlo ahí y con esa última frase... En el siguiente capítulo tendrán mucho más... ;)


	6. Capítulo 5: Será nuestro secreto

**N/A: **Hola!

Como siempre, responderé a los comentarios de las personas que no tienen cuenta de Fanfiction, porque a los demás les respondo en privado.

**Yamila**, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Pobre Blaine... Hacerlo sufrir es algo que siempre hago en los fics... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

**Darrenatic**, muchas gracias. No te preocupes si no comentas un capítulo, sé lo difícil que es seguir historias en Fanfiction si no tienes cuenta (yo también fui lectora sin cuenta durante meses antes de crearme la cuenta). La vida es así, tiene momentos muy tristes. El padre de Blaine y Cooper va a morir y eso va a afectar a los chicos... Pero Sam y Sebastian estarán ahí para ellos... Aunque de diferente manera... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

**Guest**, muchas gracias. La verdad es que Coop y Blaine van a sufrir por lo de su padre, pero Sam y Sebastian estarán a su lado. Ahora tendrás un "avance" Coopbastian aunque... No sé si os gustará, pero no quería que las dos parejas fueran iguales, quiero que Coopbastian sean lo contrario a Blam. ¡Te me adelantaste con la escena de amistad Seblaine! La tenía planeada para que Sebastian le de el último "empujoncito" a Blaine y para que Anderson le muestre... Ahora lo verás ;) Espero que te guste... Besos

Ahora ya sí que os dejo con el capítulo...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 5: SERÁ NUESTRO SECRETO**_

Sebastian se quedó sin palabras cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Cooper frente a él, sosteniendo una botella de vodka en su mano derecha y una bolsa de hielo en otra.

– Blaine salió con Sam y me preguntaba si tú y yo podríamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos. – Propuso el moreno.

– Supongo que sí, no hay nada malo en estar juntos. – El ojiverde se encogió de hombros mientras volvía al sillón.

El mayor cerró la puerta y lo siguió. Smythe sacó dos vasos del mueble-bar y ambos se sentaron. Bebieron la primera copa en silencio, no sabían que decir.

– Siento lo que pasó el otro día, pensé que me entenderías pero creo que no es así. – Anderson susurró después de servirse otra bebida.

– Me gustas, eres atractivo y quiero sexo contigo. Pero tú me hablaste de tu hermano, de no perderlo y me gustaría decir que lo entiendo pero no es así. Y hoy te presentas en mi casa, cuando ni siquiera sé como has conseguido mi dirección.

– Blainy tiene una libreta llena de direcciones y números de teléfono.

– Recuérdame que lo mate por eso. – Sebastian estaba muy serio y evitaba mirar al otro.

– Si no me quieres aquí yo...

Cooper se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, escuchó al otro hablar.

– Espera. Tal vez he sido muy borde pero nunca nadie me había rechazado de esa manera.

– No te rechazo porque no me gustes. ¡Dios! Me encantas pero... Yo ya soy mayor, tengo treinta y dos años. Mi época de flirteos y sexo ocasional se ha acabado. Mucho menos con el mejor amigo de mi hermano pequeño. – El moreno volvió a sentarse al lado del otro. Ambos evitaban mirarse.

– ¿Y si no fuera amigo de Blaine?

– Ni se te ocurra alejarte de él. Squirrel necesita todo el cariño y apoyo que pueda conseguir.

– ¿Y tú?

Por primera vez se miraron a los ojos. El mayor parecía incómodo y el ojiverde estaba muy serio.

– Yo estaré bien.

– No está mal que por una vez alguien te cuide.

El castaño le quitó la copa al otro y juntó sus labios con hambre, deseo y desesperación. El ojiazul fue incapaz de resistirse a la pasión y se dejó llevar por las necesidades de su cuerpo. Sus besos eran desenfrenados y bruscos, chocando sus dientes e intentando llevar el control de la situación. Al final fue el ojiverde el que consiguió conquistar la boca del otro introduciendo su lengua. Su desesperación aumentaba junto a la temperatura del lugar. Un gemido se escapó de los labios del mayor excitando más al otro.

– Esto es un error. – Susurró Anderson.

– Deja de pensar en las consecuencias y disfruta.

Cooper iba a protestar cuando sintió unas manos colándose por dentro de su pantalón para masajear sus glúteos. Cualquier resto de cordura que le quedase desapareció en ese instante. El deseo se apoderó de él y agarró a Smythe para acercarlo más a él, de manera que no quedaba espacio entre ellos. Volvieron a besarse de manera más salvaje que la vez anterior. El moreno empujó el cuerpo de su amante para tumbarlo y quedar él arriba.

Las manos del ojiazul comenzaron la tarea de desnudar a Sebastian. La primera prenda de la que se deshizo fue la camiseta, dejando el pecho del castaño desnudo. El mayor abandonó la boca de su compañero para centrarse en su cuello, sin importar si dejaba marcas. El castaño disfrutaba del tacto de los labios ajenos.

Anderson siguió bajando hasta llegar a uno de los pezones del otro. Lo acarició con la lengua todo lo suave que pudo. El ojiverde echó la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer y gimió. El menor no soportaba no llevar las riendas de la situación y decidió dar la vuelta, aunque con lo estrecho que era el sillón, los dos acabaron en el suelo, con Cooper tumbado de espaldas sobre la alfombra. Poco a poco desabrochó la camisa del moreno para poder ser él quien disfrutase del cuerpo del otro.

Ambos quedaron con sus pechos descubiertos, con sus manos tocando la piel ajena y con mucho deseo. Terminaron de quitar la ropa que les quedaba tan rápido que apenas tardaron unos segundos.

Cuando los dos estaban completamente desnudos, Smythe se estiró para alcanzar una botella de lubricante que escondía en un cajón de la mesa auxiliar que estaba junto al sillón.

– ¿Tienes eso aquí? – El ojiazul se sorprendió.

– No sería la primera vez que no llego al dormitorio. – Sebastian se encogió de hombros antes de volver a besar a su amante.

El castaño aplicó un poco del gel en sus dedos y comenzó a preparar a su compañero. Empezó embistiéndole con un dedo para luego añadir un segundo y un tercero. Después cubrió su miembro con lubricante y penetró a su amante. Ambos sintieron gran placer y deseo mientras sus caderas se movían al mismo ritmo. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez. El ojiverde salió del interior del mayor y se levantó.

– Tal vez sea mejor que te quedes a dormir aquí. – Propuso el menor.

– ¿No te molesta? – Anderson se extrañó.

– Hay habitaciones de sobra en el apartamento. Elige la que más te guste. Yo me voy a dormir.

Smythe se fue a su dormitorio sin hacerle mucho caso a Cooper. El moreno decidió irse a su casa en vez de quedarse. Llamó a un taxi y salió de allí. No entendía como había podido cometer ese error, como podía haberse metido en eso sin pensar en las consecuencias.

* * *

Blaine se despertó entre los brazos de Sam y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaría poder repetir esa situación todos los días. Sin embargo, su miedo y su baja autoestima le impedían entregarse a esa relación.

– Buenos días. – Susurró el rubio.

– Buenos días. Voy a preparar el desayuno. ¿Qué te preparo? – El moreno ofreció levantándose de la cama.

– Cualquier cosa me vale.

– ¡Claro que no! Hoy es domingo y es el día de desayuno especial. ¿Qué quieres? – El ojimiel insistió.

– Lo que vayas a desayunar tú.

– Te diré una cosa. Si quieres ser mi novio deberás acostumbrarte a los desayunos especiales de los domingos. Es una tradición familiar.

Anderson salió de la habitación sin ser consciente de lo que había dicho pero el ojiverde sí. Se quedó un rato más en la cama, con la sonrisa iluminando su cara y conteniendo sus ganas de gritar de felicidad. Esa frase le había dado esperanza ya que le indicaba que el más bajo también pensaba en la posibilidad de que ambos fueran pareja. Él se esforzaría para que llegara ese momento y sabía como debía hacerlo.

* * *

Esa tarde la familia Anderson se reunió al completo en el hospital. El padre notaba a sus hijos distraídos y ausentes y eso le preocupaba.

– ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? – El mayor decidió preguntar.

– Nada. – Los dos hermanos respondieron a la vez.

– Cooper, tú primero. – El adulto indicó.

– Ayer... Yo... Estuve con alguien y... No fue como yo esperaba. La culpa es mía porque yo sabía que para él no significaba nada pero... Me dejé llevar y... – El ojiazul suspiró.

– ¿Sientes algo por él? – Las palabras del padre sorprendieron.

– No, él y yo no... Nunca, jamás. – Negó con la cabeza. – Fue un momento de debilidad y con demasiado alcohol en el cuerpo. No se volverá a repetir.

– No tienes que sentirte mal. Los dos tenéis claro lo que sentís y si fue una mala experiencia, olvídalo y busca a alguien que llene el vacío que te dejó. Creo que sabes lo que falló en esa situación. – El padre aconsejó a su hijo, quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía para apoyarlos.

– Lo sé. Intentaré encontrar a alguien... Ahora le toca a Blaine.

– Yo... Sam... Eso es lo que me preocupa. – El menor comentó.

– Si quieres mi consejo, es mejor arrepentirse de amar que de no haber amado.

El guionista miró a su padre. Empezaba a ver claro que todo el mundo quería que se lanzara con Evans. Tal vez seguía sintiendo miedo y temía que le volvieran a romper el corazón. Pero había algo que le decía que tal vez debería dejar que las cosas avanzaran por sí solas, sin poner barreras.

* * *

El lunes llegó y las grabaciones de la serie centraron la atención de los chicos. Todos trabajaban con prisa mientras intentaban terminar una escena del pasado del personaje de Sam, en la que se mostraba su primer amor y hasta que conocía el personaje de Sebastian, también el único.

– Tienes que mirarlo con más amor. Estás enamorado. – Schuester indicaba. Era la tercera vez que detenía el rodaje en esa escena. No encontraban la manera de hacer creíble un amor que había durado más de 500 años.

– Sólo tienes que pensar que es Blaine y todo solucionado. – Smythe se burló. El aludido se sonrojó totalmente mientras los demás reían. Evans miró a Anderson y le guiñó un ojo para tranquilizarlo.

– Blaine es una gran fuente de inspiración para mí, gracias por tu preocupación Sebastian.

* * *

Poco después, se rodaba la primera escena de Sebastian y Sam juntos. La escena era muy sensual, no era de amor a primera vista. El deseo debía ser el que dominara a sus personajes.

– Corten. Bien chicos pero... ¡Más pasión! ¡Más sensualidad! – Will indicó.

– Antes de que lo diga Sebastian, – Blaine interrumpió – Sam, piensa en lo que tú y yo haremos en un rato. – El moreno guiñó un ojo hacia el rubio. – Y para mi querido amigo, le propongo que piense en mi hermano, tal vez así le inspire algo.

El castaño miró al ojimiel sorprendido. El más bajo estaba serio y Smythe pensó que era por lo que habían hecho Cooper y él.

* * *

Blaine llamó a la puerta del camerino de Sam. El rubio abrió y lo dejó pasar. Sin decir nada, el moreno juntó sus labios con los del otro para comenzar un beso muy apasionado mientras introducía sus manos en los pantalones ajenos.

– ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – El ojiverde preguntó sin separar sus labios.

– Seb quiere que vayamos a cenar juntos para aclarar todo lo ocurrido pero no me quería ir sin... Desde el jueves tú y yo no...

– No me importa. Sabes que siento por ti algo más profundo que atracción y, aunque muero por darte placer, puedo aguantar hasta que los dos tengamos tiempo.

– Te necesito. – Anderson lo besó. – No me hagas esperar, por favor.

– Lo que tú quieras, cariño.

Se volvieron a besar como paso previo a entregarse completamente el uno al otro. Las palabras no eran necesarias. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y sólo faltaba el movimiento final del más bajo. Sin embargo, la complicidad y las muestras de cariño aumentaban, haciendo que el subconsciente de ambos hablara en forma de motes cariñosos o suposiciones de como sería su relación de pareja.

* * *

Sebastian y Blaine llegaron a un restaurante de Los Angeles. Mientras el castaño estaba serio y nervioso, el moreno estaba sonriente y relajado. Se sentaron y pasaron un rato eligiendo la cena del menú. Después de que el camarero tomara nota de sus platos y bebidas, los dos amigos se miraron a los ojos.

– Blaine yo... Siento haberme acostado con Cooper...

– ¿Qué? – El ojimiel miró sorprendido a su amigo.

– ¿No lo sabías? Pensé que... ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Soy idiota! ¿Por qué has hecho ese comentario?

– No sabía que os habíais acostado, pero sí he notado vuestra atracción. No disimuláis tan bien como os gustaría. Cuéntame absolutamente todo.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Smythe estuvo relatando todo lo ocurrido la noche del sábado. Anderson estaba muy serio, no le gustaba la situación, mucho menos la cantidad de detalles de la vida sexual de su hermano que el ojiverde contaba.

– Y se fue, aun no entiendo por qué. Le dije que se quedara en una de las habitaciones libres. – El más alto terminó su relato.

– Sebby, eres un gran amigo pero un desastre en el amor. Cooper estaba dolido y te aprovechaste de su vulnerabilidad. Después, te desentendiste de él sin preocuparte de sus sentimientos. ¡Has usado a mi hermano!

– Yo... ¡Mierda! No sé que decir... – El castaño se desesperó y golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano.

– No digas nada. Sólo prométeme que no volverás a tener sexo con él. No quiero que uno de los dos se enamore y sufra. Sois mi mejor amigo y mi hermano.

– Te lo prometo pero... ¿Qué pasa entre Sam y tú?

– No lo sé... Tuvimos una "no cita" y fue genial. Luego dormimos juntos pero sin sexo. Me sentí bien, es como si...

– Como si estuvieras enamorado. Explícame lo de la "no cita".

– Él pensaba que con lo de mi padre no tendríamos la cita y no reservó restaurante.

Blaine le contó a su amigo todo lo que hizo el sábado con Evans.

– Ya no soy capaz de negarme a él. Ha hecho algún comentario sobre nosotros y... ¡No lo puedo negar, me ilusiona pensar en un "nosotros"! Yo... Tengo miedo... ¿Y si es como Eli? No lo podría soportar... No... Yo no quiero volver a sufrir.

Sebastian agarró con fuerza la mano del más bajo y lo miró a los ojos.

– El que no arriesga, no gana.

– ¿Y si me sale mal?

– ¿Eres feliz ahora? ¿O estás sufriendo por no estar con Sam? – El moreno bajó la mirada. – Lo suponía. Tienes que pensar si quieres el sufrimiento seguro que tienes ahora o una esperanza de ser feliz y no sufrir.

– Ahora sólo quiero estar con mi padre. Después ya veré.

* * *

Blaine llegó a su apartamento y se encontró a su hermano. Era evidente que le habían contado lo sucedido entre el menor y Sebastian ya que evitaba la mirada del más pequeño. El ojimiel se sentó al lado de su hermano y puso su mano en el hombro del mayor.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó el menor.

– No muy bien. No debí ir a casa de Seb.

– No, no debiste.

– No debí acostarme con él.

– No, no debiste.

– ¿Puedes abrazarme y no juzgarme?

– Claro que sí.

El más bajo abrazó a Cooper, que se dejó mimar por su hermano. El menor no lo juzgaría y estaría a su lado. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que se sentía cuando alguien se aprovechaba de un momento de tristeza.

* * *

El martes fue un día tranquilo. Cooper y Sebastian apenas se hablaron, pero no tenían muchas escenas en la serie juntos, por lo que no había problema en el set de rodaje. Blaine y Sam seguían dedicándose miradas nada discretas. Esa noche, los amantes tenían tiempo para estar a solas, por lo que decidieron ir a casa del rubio. Recogieron comida para llevar y cenaron juntos. Después de eso, se entregaron a la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro, en el dormitorio del ojiverde.

Cuando Evans se durmió, el moreno se vistió y salió de la casa de su amante. No quería pasar el resto de la noche allí. Se dirigió a su apartamento y se metió en la cama, entre confundido y feliz. Por un lado seguía teniendo miedo pero por otro se daba cuenta de que su felicidad estaba ligada a Sam.

El resto de la semana fue igual, con las dos parejas sin avanzar en su relación. Eso era un poco frustrante para los cuatro. Sebastian necesitaba ser perdonado, Cooper quería olvidar lo ocurrido, Sam deseaba poder llamar a Blaine "novio" y el ojimiel ansiaba poder confiar y entregarse plenamente al rubio.

El viernes por la noche, el menor de los Anderson fue a casa de su amante. Los dos cenaron con Stacy y Steve y después se fueron al dormitorio a disfrutar de su intimidad. Cuando el ojiverde se durmió, el moreno se vistió y salió del lugar, no sin antes admirar la belleza de Evans mientras dormía.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la salida del apartamento cuando la luz del salón se encendió.

– ¿Dónde vas?

Blaine se volvió para ver a la hermana menor de Sam mirándolo de manera fría y dura. Sabía que esa conversación no sería para nada agradable. Tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y se esforzó para que su voz sonara segura.

– Me voy a casa a dormir.

– Durante el resto de la semana he intentado darte libertad. Pensaba que era normal que quisieras ir a tu casa porque al día siguiente tenías que trabajar. Sin embargo, mañana es sábado. Puedes quedarte para que mi hermano no se vuelva loco buscándote por toda la casa cuando se levante.

– Es mejor que me vaya.

– ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Soy yo la que tiene que consolar a Sam! Si lo amas, vuelve a la cama, pídele de una vez que seáis novios y compórtate como tal y si no lo amas... Déjalo ir, que supere lo que siente por ti y encuentre a alguien que realmente le corresponda.

A pesar de las palabras de la chica, Blaine salió de la casa de su amante. No quería aclarar esa situación en ese momento. Antes de llegar a su coche, su móvil sonó. El joven respondió la llamada.

* * *

– ¿Habéis visto a Blaine? – Sam preguntó cuando entró a la cocina y vio a sus hermanos. Se había vuelto a despertar y su amante no estaba a su lado.

– Ayer por la noche se fue cuando te dormiste. Le dije que si te amaba que volviera a la cama pero no lo hizo. Sam, debes empezar a buscar a alguien que te corresponda. – La chica aclaró.

– ¡Él me ama! Lo pasó mal en su anterior relación y tiene miedo. ¡Por eso no quiere empezar nada de momento! Al menos, no hasta que su padre... – La frase quedó inconclusa. El mayor no necesitaba terminarla, los otros dos habían entendido lo que quería decir.

– Lo siento. Yo sólo me preocupaba por ti.

Sam cogió el teléfono pero Blaine no respondía.

Llamó una y otra vez durante todo el fin de semana, pero siempre saltaba el buzón de voz. Su preocupación aumentaba porque no podía evitar pensar que su hermana había conseguido alejar a Anderson de él. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, el lunes ambos se encontrarían en el set de rodaje y tenía la esperanza de poder aclarar todo. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera...


	7. Capítulo 6: Lágrimas

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por vuestro apoyo. Siento el retraso pero he tenido problemas de inspiración con esta historia y luego,el sábado, cuando iba a actualizar, se me rompió el ordenador con el capítulo ya escrito. Tenía parte guardada en otro sitio pero he tenido que reescribir algunas cosas.

**Darrenatic**, muchas gracias. En el fondo, Blaine ya sabe que Sam lo ama, pero tiene miedo. Por suerte, Sam no va a hacerle daño ni va a presionarlo. En cuanto a Coopbastian, va a ser una relación más difícil, ya que ellos no admiten sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, con el tiempo todo llegará, sólo hay que tener paciencia.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 6: LÁGRIMAS**_

Sam llegó a trabajar ansioso, deseaba encontrarse con Blaine. Llegó a maquillaje, como cada mañana, tenía una larga tarea para transformarse en un Vampiro. Por su parte, Sebastian llegó, más pálido y ojeroso que otros días.

– Alguien ha decidido facilitarme el trabajo. – Dani, una de las maquilladoras, bromeó.

– No he tenido un buen fin de semana y no estoy de humor. Dedícate a hacer tu trabajo. – El castaño se mostró enfadado mientras se sentaba en la silla para que lo transformaran en un Vampiro.

– Perdona, sólo intentaba ser amable. – La chica se puso seria y comenzó con su trabajo.

– No, yo lo siento. Ha sido un fin de semana largo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Ella quiso saber.

– El viernes por la noche la salud del padre de Cooper y Blaine empeoró y hace cuatro horas a muerto. No he dormido nada.

– ¿Cómo están? – Sam intervino por primera vez en la conversación. Era algo que le interesaba. Entendía el motivo por el que su amante no le había respondido a sus llamadas.

– Hemos tenido que darle unas pastillas a Blaine para que durmiera. Llevaba desde el viernes sin dormir... O desde el jueves, no sé... Pero estaba agotado. No está bien, no te voy a mentir.

– Sabemos que me intereso por Blaine pero también quiero saber como está Cooper. – Evans informó cuando se dio cuenta de que el castaño no iba a mencionar nada más.

– Demasiado pendiente de Blaine como para pensar en sí mismo. A la larga le pasará factura.

– ¿Cuándo es el funeral? – Preguntó Mary, otra maquilladora.

– Mañana por la tarde. Será un día largo para todos pero me preocupa mucho Blaine.

– ¿Irá al funeral la señora Anderson? – Brittany llegó en ese instante y besó la mano de Sebastian ya que no podía besar su mejilla porque ya tenia parte de maquillaje.

– No lo sé, supongo que sí. – El ojiverde se encogió de hombros apretando la mano de la recién llegada.

– No debería. – La rubia estaba seria.

– Lo sé, pero al final, era su marido. – Smythe miró a su amiga que apretó sus labios en una mueca que demostraba su disgusto. Ni los maquilladores, ni los otros actores entendían esa conversación. Blaine nunca les había hablado de su madre y todos habían supuesto que estaba muerta pero ninguno le había preguntado. No sentían que tenían la confianza con él como para hacerlo. Sólo Brittany y Sebastian la tenían.

* * *

Los dos días de rodaje sin los hermanos Anderson fueron tristes. Todos en el set echaban de menos a los dos y más si su ausencia era por algo tan doloroso. Sebastian había pedido a sus compañeros que no agobiaran a los hermanos, sobre todo al menor.

El funeral llegó y Sam se aproximó al lugar donde se enterraría al padre del chico del que se estaba enamorando. Todos iban de luto y se mostraba mucho respeto. Sin embargo, había cosas que le llamaron la atención. Junto a Cooper y Blaine, a parte de Sebastian y Brittany, también había una mujer mayor, de pelo rubio y ojos azules que bien podría ser su madre. Lo raro de la escena era que la mujer lloraba sin que nadie le prestara atención. Incluso un par de veces intentó apoyarse en el mayor de los Anderson y fue prácticamente ignorada por él. Smythe miraba con odio hacia un chico que estaba cerca de ellos, pero no sabía quién era. Un hombre comenzó a hablar, comentando lo especial que era la persona que había fallecido. Cuando acabó, el menor de los Anderson caminó despacio con la ayuda de sus amigos hacia el féretro y dejó una rosa blanca sobre ella. Ese gesto sirvió para que Evans se preocupara, su amante estaba mal y no sabía que podía hacer por él.

Después de eso todos los presentes comenzaron a dar el pésame a la mujer desconocida por Sam, a Blaine y a Cooper. Pierce y Smythe seguían cerca de su amigo pero no tenían que recibir las condolencias de nadie. Había algunas personas que se mostraban frías con la mujer y otras que hacían lo mismo con el menor o con los dos hermanos. Evans esperó para ser el último en pasar. Empezó saludando a la señora con educación y luego estrechó la mano del mayor. Para terminar, se acercó al ojimiel para abrazarlo con fuerza. Blaine lloró entre esos fuertes brazos que lo sujetaban evitando que cayese. A Sam no le importó no ser el novio del joven, no le importó que sólo fueran amantes, en ese momento decidió que ejercería el papel de pareja del menor de los hermanos para así asegurarse de que estaría bien.

Llegaron a una casa algo apartada del centro de la ciudad, el lugar donde el señor Anderson había vivido los últimos años de su vida. Blaine se sentó en un sillón y se quedó allí. Evans no podía evitar darse cuenta de que había personas que se acercaban a hablar con él y apenas obtenían monosílabos y algunas miradas del joven.

Aprovechó un momento en el que estaba solo para sentarse a su lado. No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, dispuesto a apoyarlo. El moreno apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro y agarró su mano, buscando un silencioso consuelo. Sam fue consciente de que había algunas personas que los miraban mal pero no le importó, lo que realmente le importaba era el bienestar de su amigo.

Todo transcurría de forma normal a pesar de todo. Muchos se acercaban y le daban el pésame al ojimiel, que no estaba dispuesto a mantener una conversación demasiado larga.

Sebastian estaba dividiéndose entre vigilar al guionista y cuidar a Cooper. Se le notaba afligido y se podía ver que el señor Anderson era algo más que el padre de su mejor amigo para él. Smythe había encontrado en el fallecido una persona a la que pedirle consejo y con la que disfrutar de buenas conversaciones.

Después de un rato, varias personas empezaron a salir de la casa. Eso fue lo que la mujer que había estado recibiendo las condolencias de los presentes se acercara a Sam y Blaine.

– ¿No te da vergüenza? – Preguntó ella. Un silencio se hizo después de esas palabras.

– ¿De qué se debe avergonzar? – Evans preguntó serio, no le gustaba lo que la señora había dicho.

– De humillarme de esa forma con sus depravadas costumbres. Siempre me odió y por eso se hizo gay. Debería buscarse una mujer y casarse y dejarse de estupideces.

– Aléjate de él. – Sebastian llegó a la ayuda de su amigo.

– Soy su madre, sé lo que le conviene. Tú deberías alejarte de él y llevarte al rubio contigo, no hacéis más que condenarlo al infierno. – La mujer respondió altiva.

– Eres una maldita homófoba que no acepta a su propio hijo. Vete de aquí antes de que te eche a patadas. – Cooper llegó junto a ellos. Evans se dio cuenta de que tenían a todos los presentes mirando la escena y que Blaine se encogía ante las palabras de la persona que debía amarlo incondicionalmente.

– No me iré, era mi marido y lo amo. – Las palabras de la señora Anderson sonaron afligidas, ella realmente amaba a su marido.

– Llevabais diez años sin ningún tipo de relación. – El mayor de los hermanos comentó.

– Por su culpa. – La mayor señaló a su hijo menor. Evans pasó su brazo por los hombros del joven y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

– O la tuya por no aceptarlo. – Un chico moreno de ojos azules se acercó a ellos.

– Lo que me faltaba... Sam, ¿podrías acompañar a mi hermano arriba? Yo me encargo de ellos. – Cooper pidió y el rubio hizo lo que le pidieron. En cuanto "la pareja" desapareció por las escaleras, la discusión siguió. – No sé qué haces aquí pero quiero que te vayas y te lleves a esa asquerosa homófoba contigo.

– He venido a apoyar a Blaine. – El chico comentó.

– Elliah, aléjate de él, está rehaciendo su vida y va a ser muy feliz junto a Sam. Por tu culpa no lo es todavía pero poco a poco va confiando en él y sé que estarán juntos. Tú sobras en todo eso. – Smythe lo miró con más odio del que jamás había tenido por nadie.

– ¿Otro asqueroso maricón? ¡Esto es una plaga! – La señora Anderson protestó.

– Sí, es una plaga... Soy bisexual mamá. He tenido relaciones con hombres. – Las palabras salieron solas de los labios del mayor. Nunca quiso decírselo a su madre, aun recordaba lo que pasó cuando él sacó del armario a un jovencísimo Blaine...

_Flashback_

_Cooper veía como su hermano estaba tumbado tomando el sol en casa de sus abuelos paternos. Habían ido a la piscina y se sorprendió al comprobar que el joven de doce años prefería estar leyendo un libro de Harry Potter en vez de jugar con su hermano de veinte años en el agua... Tal vez el menor de los Anderson era más maduro que su hermano... Tal vez._

_El mayor se dio cuenta de que sus padres volvían a discutir, últimamente lo hacían demasiado y era consciente del motivo, Blaine. El pequeño había empezado a mostrar cierto interés por los hombres y eso no había pasado desapercibido para nadie. Era muy común verlo observar al vecino cuando salía a correr con las camisetas ajustadas. El joven era muy musculoso aunque no en exceso y era muy atractivo, algo que haría suspirar a cualquier chica adolescente o chico gay en pleno descubrimiento de su sexualidad. Cooper también lo había notado pero era mejor disimulando que su pequeña "ardillita"._

_A sus veinte años, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba. Su madre era una homófoba que no quería aceptar que su hijo menor se sentía atraído por los hombres y su padre intentaba que entrara en razón y no mostrara desprecio por el adolescente cuando éste le confesara su homosexualidad. Había notado que sus abuelos maternos se mostraban preocupados por la situación ya que eran extremadamente religiosos y sus abuelos paternos eran tan liberales como su padre. _

_En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tal vez ese era el mejor "escenario" para que su Squirrel confesara que le gustaban los chicos. Los abuelos podrían ayudar a su papá. En ese momento entraron sus tíos y sus primos, la hermana de su padre con su marido y sus dos hijos, uno de ellos de la edad de Blaine mientras que la otra era dos años menor que su hermano. ¡Perfecto! Más apoyo de la familia Anderson para el enano._

_La comida familiar comenzó y las bromas y las risas inundaron la mesa. Blaine estaba muy entretenido conversando con sus primos mientras Cooper charlaba con los adultos de la familia. _

– _Creo que Squirrel quiere contar algo a toda la familia. – El mayor de los hermanos Anderson comentó._

– _¿Yo? – El ojimiel miró al otro confundido._

– _Claro que sí enano. Va siendo hora de que les cuentes a todos tu secreto._

– _Yo... Yo no tengo ningún secreto. _

– _Vamos Squirrel... ¿No hay ninguna chica que te guste en el cole?_

– _Cooper... – El señor Anderson interrumpió a su hijo._

– _Es mejor que lo cuente ahora, papá._

– _¿Qué tengo que contar? – El más bajo estaba asustado._

– _Que te gusta alguien... Yo lo he visto. – El mayor dijo orgulloso, haciendo que las mejillas del niño se volvieran de un rojo intenso._

– _No tengo que contarlo._

– _Venga enano, es sólo una frase y todo estará bien._

– _Cariño. – La abuela interrumpió con una sonrisa amorosa dirigida para su nieto. – Te amamos por encima de todo y tal vez tu hermano tenga razón, no encontrarás mejor lugar para contar tu secreto._

– _Yo... Esto... Yo..._

– _Eres gay. – Cooper intervino al ver los problemas que tenía su hermano para confesarlo._

– _¡Cooper! – Todos le llamaron la atención, era el menor el que debía decirlo._

_Fin del Flashback_

En ese momento pensó que había hecho lo que debía, a pesar de que su madre se había puesto a llorar y se fue de la casa de sus abuelos. Sin embargo, el tiempo le había mostrado que tal vez presionó a Blaine demasiado y que en vez de ayudarlo, consiguió alejarlo. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas pero eso no estaba entre las cosas que desearía cambiar. Al menos él estuvo presente cuando su "ardillita" confesó su homosexualidad, al igual que sus abuelos y sus tíos y todos pudieron demostrarle el apoyo que su madre le negó. Además, cuanto antes sacaran de su vida a personas que no aceptaban al menor, mejor para todos.

Decidió echar de malas maneras a su madre y a Elliah de la casa de su padre, no hacían nada allí y lo único que lamentó fue haber tardado tanto en hacerlo. Subió las escaleras, seguido por Sebastian y Brittany, para entrar en la habitación de su hermano y la imagen que vio le encantó. Sobre la silla que había frente al escritorio donde el menor estudiaba de pequeño, estaban las chaquetas de los dos trajes que llevaban. Sobre la mesa, las dos corbatas. En la cama, Sam estaba tumbado boca arriba, con dos botones de su camisa sueltos, las mangas un poco remangadas. Abrazado a él, completamente dormido estaba Blaine, con su cabeza sobre su pecho.

– Se acaba de dormir. – Informó el rubio.

– Quédate con él y no lo despiertes. Apenas queda gente abajo y puedo encargarme de todo. Tiene que descansar. – Cooper sonrió amargamente.

– Yo lo cuido, puedes estar tranquilo.

Los tres amigos salieron para dejar a la pareja sola.

* * *

Todo había acabado, hasta Brittany se había marchado, tranquila sabiendo que Sam estaba con su amigo. Sin embargo Sebastian seguía allí, esperando a que Cooper se derrumbara. Había demostrado demasiada fortaleza pero tenía que estar pasándolo mal.

– Yo me voy a ir a descansar, han sido unos días muy difíciles y necesito tranquilidad. – Anunció el mayor.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Ofreció el castaño.

– Tú y yo sabemos que no podemos estar juntos sin que la pasión nos domine y no tengo ganas de acostarme contigo otra vez. Me cansé de relaciones sin sentimientos. Busco algo más y tú no me lo vas a dar.

El moreno comenzó a subir las escaleras, sin prestar atención al ojiverde, que subió tras él. Entró a su habitación y cuando fue a cerrar la puerta, el menor entró.

– No te voy a dejar solo. – Susurró Smythe.

– No creo que sea buena idea. – El ojiazul confesó.

– No va a pasar nada que tú no quieras.

Anderson besó al otro, eso era lo que él quería aunque tampoco lo quería. Sabía que acabaría arrepintiéndose pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba eran los suaves labios sobre los suyos. Decidió no pensarlo mucho porque si lo hacía se arrepentiría. Agarró la cintura de Sebastian y lo empujó contra la pared, profundizando el beso. Cooper iba a utilizar al otro y lo sabía, pero necesitaba descargar tanta tensión. Sabía que después no se sentiría mejor pero intentaría sentir placer durante unos segundos.

El moreno abandonó los labios ajenos para besar y morder el cuello ajeno. Se estaba excitando y pasó a frotarse con el otro, que simplemente dejó que el mayor hiciera lo que deseara.

Comenzaron a desvestirse rápidamente. Las ansias del mayor por sentirse entre los brazos del otro eran muy fuertes y eso hizo que antes de lo que nadie esperara, ambos estuvieran en la cama, amándose y entregándose al otro en un acto que pretendía ser simplemente sexual pero que realmente estaba lleno de amor.

Los dos pensaban que sólo sería una relación de una noche, algo que quedaría entre esas sábanas pero no podían estar más equivocados. Los sentimientos traspasaban sus pieles, simplemente no eran capaces de reconocerlos. Ninguno había estado enamorado antes, por lo que desconocían lo que sentían. Anderson se había cansado de relaciones sin sentimientos y estaba buscando algo diferente, pero no sabía lo que era sentirse especial con tan sólo una mirada de otra persona. Smythe siempre se había negado esa parte de su vida, él siempre prefirió la parte sin sentimientos involucrados. No quería que le rompieran el corazón.

* * *

Blaine se despertó entre los fuertes brazos de Sam, que lo rodeaban delicadamente. Se sintió tranquilo, como si en ese lugar nada lo pudiera dañar. Sin embargo, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que era de noche, no sabía cuanto había dormido ni que hora era, pero no le importaba. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y llegó a la sala. Desde ahí pudo ver que había algo de luz que se colaba por la puerta de la cocina, sin dudas, había alguien allí.

El joven entró en la cocina y vio a su hermano sentado en uno de los taburetes, de espaldas a la puerta. Escuchó un sollozo y supo que el mayor estaba llorando. Sin decir nada, se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

– Lo siento, te he fallado. – Susurró el ojiazul después de llorar durante un rato mientras el menor intentaba ser fuerte por los dos, debía reponerse.

– No lo has hecho, has sido el mejor hermano que he podido tener.

– He vuelto a acostarme con Sebastian. – Ante esta confesión del más alto, el ojimiel se separó de su hermano y lo miró a los ojos mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– Yo... No es que me hayas fallado. No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida mientras seas feliz con tus decisiones. Mi problema es que no quiero que sufráis ninguno de los dos porque tú eres mi hermano y Seb es mi mejor amigo. No me gustaría ver como os dañáis sin motivo.

– No estoy enamorado... No, no lo estoy. – Cooper negaba con la cabeza.

– Eso espero, conozco a Seb y no va a ser fácil enamorarlo.

– ¿Y Sam? – El mayor miró a su hermano con picardía.

– Es pronto para la palabra amor pero siento algo muy fuerte por él.

– Yo no quiero que sufras.

– Yo tampoco. Sé que él siente algo por mí, me lo ha dicho. Sé que no son sólo palabras, me lo ha demostrado. Sin embargo, tengo miedo.

– No te hará daño, no es como Eli.

– No sé, tengo miedo. Lo quiero y voy a empezar una relación con él. Es sólo que no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo ahora. No soportaría más dolor.

– Jamás te haría daño. – Sam entró y abrazó a Blaine por la espalda, que recibió gustoso esa muestra de afecto cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más de las caricias. El rubio había escuchado lo suficiente de la conversación para saber que con esperar un poco podría estar con el chico que le había robado el corazón. – Sólo quiero cuidarte y amarte, hacerte feliz. Entiendo tus miedos y estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que haga falta.

– No creo que sea mucho. – Susurró el más bajo.

– Te recuerdo que me debes una cita. – El ojiverde sonrió, haciendo que el otro lo imitara. A pesar de la tristeza de lo ocurrido, Evans era capaz de sacar una sonrisa del menor de los Anderson.

Cooper miraba la escena enternecido. Le encantaba ver que su hermano sería amado y bien cuidado por un chico que había estado a su lado en un momento tan difícil y que estaba dispuesto a esperar y luchar por el ojimiel. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Ojalá él también pudiera decir eso...


	8. Capítulo 7: Volver a sentir

**N/A**: Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto. La verdad es que la semana pasada estuve ocupada y ésta he estado poniéndome al día con todos los fics. El capítulo es de transición, me estoy preparando para el siguiente... Por cierto, necesito vuestra ayuda... ¿Se os ocurre algún mote cariñoso para que se dediquen los chicos? Acepto sugerencias...

**Yamii**, gracias por comentar. Lo sé, lo siento. Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

**Darrenatic**, muchas gracias. Sam es un gran novio, él es lo que Blaine necesita. Esperemos que Blaine acepte lo que siente. Es pronto para que Coopbastian se quieran, de momento se sienten atraídos pero será cuestión de tiempo... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 7: VOLVER A SENTIR  
**_

Blaine entraba en la sala donde se ensayaba el guión de la serie antes de grabarlo. Los actores estaban allí preparando los papeles. En el momento en el que Schuester lo vio, se acercó a él.

– Blaine, te había dado la semana libre... ¿Por qué has venido? – El mayor abrazó al recién llegado.

– Estar sólo en casa no me ayuda a nada. Prefiero estar aquí y mantener la mente ocupada.

– Tienes aspecto de necesitar descansar... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte? – Will lo miró con cariño.

– Sí. Estaré bien.

* * *

– Me preocupa Blaine. – Sam aprovechó un momento en el que el moreno estaba ocupado explicando una escena a Sebastian para hablar con Schuester. Estaban trabajando y apenas tenían unos segundos.

– A mí también, pero no puedo obligarlo a que vaya a descansar. – Ambos miraron al joven, que en esos momentos tenía una amarga sonrisa porque su mejor amigo estaba bromeando para animarlo. – Creo que sólo tú tienes el poder de persuasión suficiente.

– ¿Yo? – El rubio estaba sorprendido.

– No soy ciego. Sé que entre vosotros hay algo más que sexo. Sí, sé que hay sexo entre vosotros. Espero que lo cuides. No me agrada mucho que haya relaciones entre mis empleados porque si hay problemas entre vosotros podéis traerlos al trabajo, pero no puedo hacer nada. – El moreno comentó.

– Lo amo. Puede parecer pronto y puede parecer que estoy mintiendo pero no es así. Cada vez que lo veo siento que soy feliz.

* * *

Todos los amigos estaban sentados juntos en su mesa de siempre a la hora de comer. La conversación era fluida pero no muy animada. Intentaban que Blaine se integrara pero el moreno estaba despistado y no escuchaba con atención. Esa situación hizo que Sam se cansara.

– ¿Has terminado de comer? – Preguntó el rubio al comprobar que durante los últimos cinco minutos el ojimiel sólo había estado jugando con la comida.

– Sí. – Todos miraron el plato del joven, conscientes de que apenas había comido.

– Ven conmigo.

Evans se levantó y agarró la mano de su amante. Ambos caminaron hacia el camerino del más alto. Entraron y Sam se sentó en el sofá. Después animó a Anderson para que se sentara sobre él. No dijeron nada antes de besarse, simplemente se demostraban sus sentimientos. Blaine intensificó el beso mientras metía una mano por debajo de la camiseta del otro.

– Para, por favor. – El rubio pidió mientras sacaba dulcemente la mano.

– Lo siento. Yo pensaba que... te atraía... – Poco a poco, la voz del moreno se iba apagando.

– Sh. – El ojiverde puso un dedo sobre los labios ajenos para que el otro dejara de hablar. – Me atraes mucho. Me apetece más de lo que te puedas imaginar pero sólo tenemos quince o veinte minutos antes de volver a trabajar y te aseguro que con tantos días sin estar así contigo voy a querer recordar cada centímetro de tu piel. No quiero algo con prisa, por eso ahora no. Pero esta noche podemos hacerlo.

– Esta noche me parece bien.

La pareja estuvo besándose y acariciándose dulcemente durante un rato hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta.

– ¿Chicos? ¿Estáis ahí? – La dulce voz de Brittany se escuchó al otro lado.

– Sí. – Evans contestó.

– Sam, te necesitan en el set de grabación. – La chica dijo.

– Ahora voy, no me había dado cuenta de la hora... ¡Qué tarde! ¿Por qué no me habéis avisado antes? – El ojiverde se dio cuenta de que había pasado una hora.

– Os queríamos dar algo de espacio, pero no podemos seguir la grabación sin ti. – El ojiverde abrió la puerta. La rubia suspiró al ver que ambos estaban vestidos. – Pensaba que os costaría más salir.

Ninguno respondió, no sabían que decir a eso. No hubiera sido la primera vez que tenían relaciones en esa sala.

* * *

– Perfecto, ya tenemos la escena. Sam, Britt y Tina, vosotros ya habéis terminado por hoy, os podéis ir... Y Blaine, creo que tú también te puedes ir a descansar, puedo prescindir de ti en lo que queda de día. Que los técnicos pasen a preparar el decorado y las luces, actores a maquillaje. Quiero todo listo en veinte minutos – Schuester ordenó.

Evans se acercó a su amante y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Me esperas a que me cambie o me ayudas? – Preguntó el rubio mientras salían del set de rodaje y se dirigían al camerino del rubio.

– Creo que mejor te espero. No creo ser capaz de contenerme si te veo en ropa interior. – Confesó el moreno, aunque no era una broma.

– Te entiendo... Yo también tengo ganas de estar contigo. – El ojiverde sonrió. – Además, tengo esa fantasía de estar contigo como vampiro y morderte por todo el cuerpo. Sobre todo ese cuello tan sensual...

Evans agarró al otro por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. Se agachó un poco para morder el cuello de su amante, que movió su cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el "trabajo". Anderson lo abrazó con fuerza porque no quería que eso acabara. La sensación de la dentadura de vampiro sobre su piel era algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero reconocía que era excitante y placentero.

Se separaron para ir a maquillaje para dejar la prótesis que llevaba sobre los dientes para tener colmillos y limpiarse la cara.

* * *

Blaine y Sam llegaron al apartamento que el último compartía con sus hermanos. Stacy estaba allí, estudiando para un examen de la universidad cuando entraron. Ella no había visto al moreno desde la muerte de su padre por lo que se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

– Blaine, siento tanto lo de tu padre. ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó la chica.

– Estaré bien. – El joven no ocultaba lo incómodo que se sentía.

– ¿Pedimos algo para cenar? Me muero de hambre y no me apetece cocinar. – Steve propuso mientras entraba en el salón. Le dedicó al moreno una tímida sonrisa que el otro correspondió.

– ¿Comida china? – Propuso el mayor de los Evans.

Mientras esperaban al repartidor, estuvieron hablando de varios temas. La chica se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo porque el ojimiel parecía más dispuesto a charlar con sus hermanos.

* * *

Terminaron la cena y Blaine se ofreció a lavar los platos. Stacy fue a la cocina a ayudarle, dejando a Sam y Steve solos en el salón. Los dos comenzaron con la tarea sin hablar, era como si no hubiera nada entre ellos.

– ¿Te incomodo de alguna manera? – La chica preguntó.

– No me gusta que las personas sean hipócritas. La última vez que nos vimos tuvimos una conversación nada agradable. Que mi padre haya muerto no cambia nada. – El moreno comentó muy serio.

– Me enfadé porque pensé que utilizabas a Sam. Amo a mi hermano y quería protegerlo. Que te escaparas por la noche sin despedirte de él no es algo que muestre que lo amas. – La joven exclamó un tanto desesperada.

– Lo amo. Eso es lo único que tengo claro. No pretendo que me entiendas pero no me pidas que te cuente mi vida si haces juicios sobre ella. – El ojimiel no la miraba, seguía enjabonando y aclarando platos.

– Lo siento, de verdad. Sammy me explicó lo que pasaba. No sé que pasó con tu ex pero sé que eso hace que estés lejos de Sam. Él no te dañará, él no es así. – La rubia lo miró con cariño.

– Cuando mi padre tuvo el primer diagnóstico de cáncer... – Anderson apretó los labios e intentó contener las lágrimas. – Yo estaba con Eli. Él y yo nunca habíamos sido una pareja muy romántica. No solíamos hacernos regalos, ni nos besábamos en público. Teníamos sexo pero... No era algo muy pasional, era casi automático... Yo entonces no lo veía pero al estar con Sam me he dado cuenta de que él no me amaba o, al menos, no lo demostraba. Cuando operaron a mi padre me quedé con él unos días, cuidándolo. Ese fue el momento que él aprovechó para engañarme.

– Él es un cerdo, pero Sam no es así. – La joven se acercó a él y lo acarició.

– Necesito tiempo para comprobarlo. – Blaine dejó caer una lágrima y Stacy la limpió con el trapo que usaba para secar los platos.

– Siento haberte presionado. Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. Pero quiero que tú me prometas algo.

– ¿El qué?

– Dale una oportunidad y deja que te ame.

* * *

Blaine y Sam entraron en la habitación del último. Después de un día largo, había llegado el momento de estar a solas. El rubio se acercó lentamente al otro para juntar suavemente sus labios. El beso era algo más que un primer paso para tener sexo. Se demostraban su amor con dulzura, moviendo sus labios al mismo ritmo, sabiendo que eran los mismos de siempre y a la vez descubriendo nuevos matices.

El moreno abrió los ojos cuando se separaron y pudo ver que el rubio estaba feliz a su lado. Su corazón se aceleró anticipándose a lo que vendría. Esta vez no tuvo ningún impedimento para meter las manos por debajo de la camiseta de su pareja. Los marcados abdominales se sentían perfectos bajo sus palmas. Se tumbaron en la cama, con el ojimiel debajo del otro. Los dos estaban excitados, hacía mucho que no se habían amado y se necesitaban físicamente. Sin embargo, su necesidad emocional era mayor.

El más alto abandonó los labios ajenos para centrarse en ese cuello que era su debilidad. Su amante era muy sexy y dulce a la vez, dos adjetivos que no suelen ir juntos. Eso era algo que le volvía loco. Además, la piel del más bajo era suave, lo que hacía que sentirla fuera algo maravilloso.

– Demasiada ropa. – Susurró Evans mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Después quitó la colorida pajarita que llevaba y soltó algunos de los botones de la camisa. – Eres delicioso... ¿Puedo comerte?

– Soy todo tuyo.

Sus labios se juntaron otra vez. No había prisa, tenían toda la eternidad para demostrarse su amor. Sam quería que Blaine se sintiera especial. Las manos del moreno bajaron por la espalda de su amante hasta agarrar el borde de la camiseta. Agarró la prenda y comenzó a subirla para quitársela al rubio. Rompieron el beso unos segundos, lo necesario para desnudar la parte superior del ojiverde.

El más alto terminó de desabrochar los botones de la camisa ajena y la retiró sin romper el beso. Acariciaron los torsos desnudos del otro durante el resto del beso hasta que necesitaron respirar.

– Tan sexy. – Susurró el actor en el oído del otro con la respiración agitada.

– No soy sexy. – Las suaves palabras del ojimiel llamaron la atención del otro.

– ¿Cómo que no? Eres perfecto. Me encanta cuando parpadeas, moviendo esas largas pestañas. – Besó un ojo de su amante. – Amo la forma en que tus fuertes brazos me sostienen y me rodean. – Besó uno de ellos. – Me fascina la manera en que tus manos me acarician. – Besó una de las manos del otro, como lo haría un caballero al conocer a una dama. – Pero sobre todo, eres el único hombre con el que me he imaginado una vida, un futuro. Siempre he sido bisexual pero no había conocido a un hombre que me hiciera sentir ni la mitad de lo que tú me haces sentir. Es verte y ya deseo tenerte desnudo gimiendo debajo de mí.

– Me haces sentir tan especial. – Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla del más bajo.

– Eres especial.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esa vez Sam movió las caderas provocando que sus miembros se frotaran a través de la ropa. Los dos gimieron de placer y el rubio siguió con esos movimientos. Su objetivo era darle placer al otro. Bajó por el cuello y el pecho de su amante dejando besos, caricias y mordiscos que provocaran que ambos se sintieran como si estuvieran en una nube.

El ojiverde llegó al límite de los pantalones de su amante y desabrochó el botón mientras su lengua delineaba la parte visible de la V de sus caderas. Bajó los pantalones con lentitud, aprovechando para lamer el miembro del moreno, que gimió aun más alto que antes.

– Mis hermanos te van a oír. – El más alto comentó divertido cuando terminó de desnudarlo.

– Lo siento... – El ojimiel se sonrojó.

– No pasa nada. Intenta no ser tan ruidoso... Aunque confieso que me encanta escucharte así. – Evans susurró la última frase, haciendo que las mejillas de Anderson estuvieran aun más rojas. Se quitó sus pantalones y ya estaban ambos sin ropa. Volvió a tumbarse sobre el más bajo y volvió a besarlo.

Blaine se sentía muy querido por Sam. Por eso estaba totalmente entregado a sus caricias. Pasó sus manos por la espalda del otro desde arriba hasta llegar al trasero. Habían tenido varias relaciones desde que se habían conocido pero el moreno siempre había sido el pasivo. Por ese motivo se atrevió a llevar sus toques más allá. Con uno de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la entrada del rubio, sin llegar a introducirlo.

– Para. – El ojiverde pidió. El otro lo miró extrañado, sintiendo como si toda la magia se hubiera ido del lugar. Por primera vez desde que empezó esa extraña relación pensaba que había hecho algo mal y que el momento de "la ruptura" había llegado. Sus ojos color avellana comenzaron a picar mientras contenía las lágrimas. – Lo siento, no quise sonar rudo. – El más alto se disculpó al ver la expresión de su acompañante. – Es sólo que yo... Nunca... – El actor suspiró. – Tú eres el primer hombre con el que estoy, en todos los sentidos. No he tenido sexo pasivo nunca, ni me han estimulado con los dedos o con otras cosas... Tampoco yo lo he hecho. Sólo... Ahora no, cuando esté listo te lo diré, pero ahora no...

– Por supuesto. – El más bajo se sintió estúpido por no haber pensado en eso. Por eso decidió evitar la mirada del otro. – No tienes que entregarte a mí, entiendo que no somos nada y...

Unos labios silenciaron las palabras del guionista.

– Siento algo muy fuerte por ti y si no somos nada es porque tú no estás listo. Vas a ser el primero en amarme de esa manera, lo sé, pero necesito tiempo. – El actor volvió a besarlo.

– Los dos necesitamos tiempo y nos lo vamos a dar... Al menos yo te lo voy a dar. – La voz de Anderson sonó firme.

Blaine y Sam habían estado horas amándose antes de caer rendidos sobre la cama. El moreno rápidamente se tumbó sobre el otro, buscando el cálido abrazo de su acompañante.

– Sam... ¿Puedo hacerte dos preguntas? – El moreno susurró.

– Claro.

– Si yo soy el primer hombre con el que has estado... ¿He sido al primero al que le has hecho... ya sabes... una mamada?

– Sí.

– Pero si apenas nos conocíamos...

– ¿Vas a decirme que la noche en que te la hice por primera vez tú no sentiste la misma conexión entre nosotros? – Los dos seguían en la misma posición y el rubio acariciaba al otro dulcemente.

– La sentí.

– ¿Cuál es la otra pregunta?

– ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? – La sonrisa del ojiverde se hizo inmensa.

– Claro que sí.

* * *

– ¿Sabes donde está mi hermano? – Cooper entró en casa de Sebastian. Estaba preocupado porque no sabía nada del menor.

– Buenas noches a ti también. Puedes pasar si quieres. – El castaño bromeó.

– No estoy para juegos. Estoy llamando a Blaine pero no responde al teléfono. En su casa no está. – El mayor estaba alterado.

– Estará montando a Sam o Sam lo estará montando a él... No sé qué papel toma cada uno. ¿Qué clase de amigo soy si no le pregunto los detalles de su relación? – El ojiverde se sentó en el sofá y se quedó pensativo.

– Dime por lo que más quieras que no le has contado nada de nuestros encuentros. – Suplicó el moreno, sentándose en otro de los sillones.

– Le he contado cosas, me sinceré con él. Es mi mejor amigo.

– ¡Sebastian! ¡Es mi hermano pequeño! – El ojiazul estaba al borde de un ataque.

– Por si no te has dado cuenta, tiene veinticuatro años. Ya es adulto y no se va a escandalizar por saber que su hermano se acuesta con otros hombres. – El más joven se encogió de hombros.

– Será mejor que me vaya a buscarlo...

– Espera, llamaré a Britt. – Smythe salió de allí para tener una conversación privada.

* * *

– Se ha ido del plató con Sam. No hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. – Sebastian volvió al salón y se sentó junto a Cooper.

– Me tranquiliza un poco, hoy lo he visto muy débil. Pero no físicamente, hablo de su actitud. – El moreno pasó sus manos por su pelo.

– Se le pasará, de momento necesita nuestro apoyo. Es un momento difícil pero lo superará. También deberías preocuparte por ti mismo, tú también pareces cansado. – El castaño le acarició la espalda al otro.

– Intento ser fuerte por los dos pero a mí también me duele todo lo que está pasando.

Smythe no sabía como consolarlo, por lo que optó por besarlo para hacerlo olvidar.

* * *

Blaine salía sigilosamente de la habitación de Sam. Estaba terminando de vestirse pero no quería despertar al rubio. Llegó al salón y vio que Stacy estaba estudiando ahí.

– ¿Te vas? – La joven le preguntó.

– Sí, tengo que pasar por casa para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa antes de ir a trabajar. ¿Cuando se despierte Sam se lo explicarás por mi? Me tengo que ir ya o se me hará tarde pero no quiero despertarlo. Se ve tan tranquilo. – El moreno dirigió su mirada hacia la habitación. Sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que sentía en ese momento hacia el mayor de los Evans.

– Yo se lo explicaré. Vete tranquilo, entiendo la situación. Me alegra que te hayas quedado a dormir, significas mucho para él. – La chica lo miró con una sonrisa.

– Él también significa mucho para mí.


	9. Capítulo 8: El día que todo cambió

**N/A:** Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo (esta vez he sido más rápida). Gracias a todos por leer. ¡Por cierto! La canción que se canta en este capítulo es All Of Me, interpretada por Darren Criss para el capítulo 20 de la quinta temporada.

**Darrenatic**, muchas gracias. Me alegro que te gustara. Espero que me digas que te parece lo que viene. Besos

**Guest**, muchas gracias. Debo controlar las escenas perver, no quiero poner más de una por capítulo, así que intento centrarme en la que supone un añadido a la historia. Espero que te guste la escena de ahora, ha sido "dificil". Besos

**Yamii**, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te gustara. Coopbastian irán despacio, no todas las personas sufren flechazos. Espero que te guste. Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 8: EL DÍA QUE TODO CAMBIÓ**_

Dos semanas pasaron, dos semanas en las que Sam y Blaine pasaron muchas horas juntos. Dos semanas en las que Cooper se apoyaba en Sebastian a pesar de que luego se arrepentía. Dos semanas en las que todo parecía tranquilo.

Blaine se levantó el viernes con ganas de liberarse. Poco a poco había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque seguía extrañando a su padre, se sentía capaz de recuperar su vida. Aunque algo había cambiado, por las mañanas se despertaba en la cama de Sam o el rubio lo hacía en la suya. Después de trabajar, invitó al más alto a pasar la noche con él, pero tenía planes especiales.

El ojiverde se extrañó cuando vio que iban en dirección contraria a cualquiera de sus apartamentos, pero prefirió no preguntar nada. El moreno aparcó el coche en una calle realmente concurrida. Estaba cerca de la playa, por lo que el olor del mar era perceptible. Estaba muy iluminado a pesar de que era de noche, debido a la cantidad de tiendas, establecimientos y coches. Bajaron del vehículo y el ojimiel agarró la mano de su amante, con el objetivo de no separarse cuando se introdujeran en la multitud.

Giraron en la segunda calle a la derecha y se encontraron en una más tranquila. Parecía imposible que con sólo dar dos pasos llegaran a un sitio tan agradable. Avanzaron un poco hasta llegar a un restaurante italiano. El más bajo abrió la puerta del local y la mantuvo abierta para que su acompañante pasara primero. Evans se sintió especial, nunca nadie había tenido esos pequeños detalles con él. Además, le debía todavía una cita y parecía que había planeado una para que la disfrutaran los dos.

Un camarero vestido con pantalón y camisa negra se acercó a ellos preguntando si tenían reserva y, para sorpresa de Sam, Blaine dio su nombre. El trabajador asintió cuando encontró su nombre, cogió dos menús y caminó delante de ellos para indicarles el camino.

Los tres salieron a una terraza interior que estaba muy preparada de forma muy romántica. Sólo había mesas para dos, estaba iluminada por pequeños farolillos que colgaban sobre ellos, sujetados en la pared, ramas de árboles o columnas decoradas con hiedra que se repartían por todo el lugar de forma armoniosa. Todas las mesas tenían velas encendidas sobre ellas, además de un centro con flores, las mismas que se repartían por diversas zonas del jardín, en tonos rosas y lilas. Los manteles eran blancos y las sillas eran de madera. El camarero señaló una mesa cerca de la puerta y Blaine apartó la silla para que se sentara Sam. Después él tomó su asiento.

– ¿La mesa es de su agrado? – Preguntó el camarero y cuando recibió la confirmación les entregó la carta antes de dejarlos solos.

– Vaya, esto es muy romántico y eres todo un caballero. Debo reconocer que no me esperaba todo ésto, menos en un viernes de chicos. Se suponía que me debías una cita, pero que la preparaba yo. También se suponía que los viernes sales con Sebastian. – El rubio dijo con una sonrisa, totalmente complacido por las atenciones de su amante.

– Al final de la cita sabrás el motivo de todo esto. Sebastian puede sobrevivir sin mí un viernes. Ahora sólo disfruta.

Eligieron la cena, carpaccio y ensalada caprese de centro*. Después cada uno eligió un plato de pasta, el moreno macarrones con salsa de queso y el ojiverde Fetuccini a la marinera. Estuvieron hablando de sus infancias mientras cenaban, todo era romántico y dulce. El ojimiel agradeció mentalmente a Sebastian. Él había sido el que le había recomendado el lugar cuando le había contado lo que pretendía hacer. Aun recordaba la mirada ilusionada de Brittany, Smythe y Cooper cuando les contó sus planes y lo dispuestos que estaban todos para ayudar.

Terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a un Karaoke que tenía vistas al mar. Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la cristalera para ver como las olas se rompían en la arena mientras varias personas subían al escenario e interpretaban éxitos pop con más o menos talento. Después de un rato, el más bajo le dio un pico a Evans y se subió al escenario. Sam no se esperaba eso y se relajó, esperando escuchar cantar al chico que lo había enamorado. Sería la primera vez y le intrigaba saber si tenía buena voz o era un total desastre.

Blaine cogió el micrófono y dijo unas palabras antes de cantar.

– Esta canción es para alguien muy especial... Todo tendrá sentido muy pronto.

– **All Of Me** –

Durante la canción, el moreno tuvo la mirada fija en los ojos del rubio. Necesitaba transmitir todo lo que su corazón sentía. Por su parte, el ojiverde escuchaba con la boca abierta. El más bajo tenía una voz increíble. No entendía por qué no se dedicaba a la música.

Cuando el ojimiel se bajó del escenario, fue a la barra a pagar la cuenta y luego buscó a Evans para salir del local, había llegado el momento de la última parte de la cita, la más especial.

Fueron a la playa, se quitaron los zapatos y calcetines y remangaron los pantalones para caminar por la orilla, mojándose los pies cuando las olas comían terreno a la arena. Con una mano sujetaban su calzado mientras que la otra se entrelazaba en la mano libre del otro. Paseaban en silencio, pero no era incómodo. La simple compañía del otro era suficiente para que se sintieran felices.

– Sam... Tengo algo que contarte. Esta cita la he preparado con un propósito y... – Blaine suspiró. – Estoy nervioso.

– Puedes decirme lo que sea, no te preocupes. – El rubio se puso en frente de él, haciendo que el moreno tuviera que detener sus pasos. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, uno frente al otro, sintiendo como las olas acariciaban sus pies.

– Yo... Nunca he hecho esto... Verás... – El ojimiel estaba realmente nervioso. – Quiero... Que tú y yo...

– Que tú y yo... – El ojiverde intentó hacer hablar al otro. El más bajo suspiró.

– Seamos novios... Si tú quieres, claro...

– Por supuesto que quiero. – La sonrisa de Evans era inmensa mientras se acercaba al otro para sellar su primer beso como pareja.

Anderson se abrazó al otro para no dejarlo escapar. Una vez había conseguido lanzarse, no tenía intención de que el otro se arrepintiera e intentara alejarse. Sin embargo, el más alto no tenía ninguna intención de irse a ningún sitio sin Blaine. Había esperado durante semanas a ese momento y no podía sentirse más feliz.

La pareja se fue al apartamento del moreno, dando rienda suelta a su pasión y a su amor. Por primera vez lo hicieron como novios y se sintió muy especial. Se tomaron las cosas con calma, sin prisa porque en ese momento, la eternidad era para ellos.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, el teléfono móvil de Blaine sonó con insistencia. Sam emitió un gemido en protesta mientras el moreno buscaba sus pantalones por la habitación. Su primera vez como novios había sido muy romántica pero no se habían preocupado por donde había caído la ropa. Por fin los localizó y se levantó a por el aparato, estaba totalmente desnudo por lo que el rubio se quedó mirando la escena con una sonrisa lasciva. Anderson contestó sin siquiera mirar quien era.

– ¿Hola?

– Blaine... Soy Sebastian... Te he despertado, ¿verdad? – La voz del castaño sonaba triste.

– No te preocupes, si me llamas ahora es importante. ¿Qué ocurre? – El ojimiel preguntó con un tono tranquilizador

– Supongo que estarás con Sam... No debí llamar...

– Ni se te ocurra colgar, Smythe. ¿Qué ocurre? – El moreno dijo con tono serio y autoritario.

– Necesito hablar con alguien... Supongo que puedo esperar, querrás estar con Sam...

– Un minuto. – Blaine se volvió hacia su novio y se acercó para darle un beso casto y sentarse a su lado. – Seb necesita hablar. ¿Te importa si voy un rato con él? Te prometo que cuando todo esté solucionado vuelvo para estar contigo.

– Me encanta como cuidas de las personas a las que quieres. Me iré a darles la gran noticia a mis hermanos, cuando acabes ve a mi apartamento.

Anderson puso su teléfono en su oreja y habló con su amigo.

– Estaré allí en media hora, prepara el desayuno.

* * *

Sam llegó al apartamento y vio que sus hermanos estaban desayunando. Se acercó para robarle un croissant relleno de jamón york y queso a su hermano y unas galletas a su hermana. Luego se sirvió café y cogió una manzana. Ya había preparado su desayuno bajo las protestas de los dos menores. Se sentó junto a ellos y sonrió, esa era la sonrisa que había tenido durante la noche anterior y que seguía con él. Parecía que jamás dejaría de sonreír de esa manera.

– Alguien ha tenido buena noche. – Stacy susurró.

– Ni te lo imaginas. – Aclaró el mayor.

– ¿Habéis probado alguna postura nueva? ¿O es que cada vez es mejor en la cama? – Steve quiso saber, ganándose que Sam le lanzara una servilleta hecha una bola.

– Nada de eso... En estos momentos llevo... – Miró el reloj. – Once horas y veinticinco minutos como novio de Blaine Anderson.

La joven gritó llevándose las manos a la boca mientras que el menor de los chicos se quedó mirando a su hermano realmente sorprendido. No podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Stacy abrazó al mayor, con casi tanta felicidad como el actor. Por fin todo estaba como debía, por fin Sam y Blaine podrían ser felices juntos. Al menos, eso era lo que ellos creían.

* * *

Blaine llegó al apartamento en el que vivía Sebastian. Todo el lugar estaba desordenado, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por allí. Había ropa por el suelo y en ese momento el moreno entendió lo que había pasado. Cooper había vuelto a estar ahí y otra vez se habían acostado. Sin embargo, la angustia en la cara del castaño le hacía creer que, como el se había temido, la cosa ya no era tan sencilla como unos compañeros que tienen sexo sin sentimientos. El ojiverde comenzó a recoger las prendas y algunas cosas que se habían caído de la mesa y de los estantes. No decía nada.

– Sebby, yo he venido a desayunar y hablar contigo, no a ver como recoges tu apartamento. – El moreno no quería ser borde, pero no iba a esperar a que el otro se decidiera a hablar porque sabía que no lo haría. El más alto miró a su amigo y se dirigió a la cocina. El ojimiel puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguirlo, lo conocía lo suficiente para no ofenderse por su actitud. Smythe no era el más sociable de las personas que había conocido, pero aun así era su amigo.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa. Al más bajo le agradó comprobar que el otro había pedido algo a un restaurante que repartía a domicilio, por lo que había zumo, sándwiches de queso, tortitas con sirope de arce y café (después de dos años como amigos, Sebastian conocía los gustos de su amigo en su pedido de café).

Empezaron a comer en silencio, Anderson esperaba que su amigo se sincerara. Después de un rato, el castaño se decidió a hablar.

– ¿Cómo sé si estoy enamorado? – Preguntó evitando la mirada de su amigo.

– ¿Qué? – Blaine dejó de comer y lo miró sorprendido. Esperaba muchas preguntas, muchos problemas, pero ni de lejos esperaba eso.

– ¿Cómo supiste que amas a Sam? ¿Cómo se diferencia una atracción del amor? – El ojiverde parecía ansioso.

– Eso sólo puedes descubrirlo tú. Yo me di cuenta de que no podía estar sin él, que sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando lo veía...

– Eso son mentiras que se inventan las adolescentes, eso no es real... – El más alto lo interrumpió.

– Sí es real. Sientes un cosquilleo, algo. No sé como explicarlo. Además era verlo sonreír y todo estaba en paz, como si nada pudiera dañarme. No lo sé, no sé en qué momento exacto me enamoré de él, pero sí sé que la segunda vez que tuvimos sexo sentimos una conexión especial... Algo... No sé como explicarlo.

– Así que si tengo sexo con él y siento esa conexión sabré si estoy enamorado o no... – Smythe se quedó pensativo.

– Yo no he dicho eso...

– ¡Gracias Blaine! ¡Eres un genio! – El castaño se emocionó.

– ¡Sebastian! ¿Por qué eliges la parte que te conviene de mis palabras?

– Ahora es tu turno... ¿Qué tal anoche con tu enamorado? – El ojiverde sonrió al ver la felicidad que irradiaba su amigo con sólo la mención de lo sucedido la noche anterior. No necesitaba que le contara nada más, sabía que todo había ido bien y que Anderson dejaba de "estar en el mercado". Le gustaba ver como las heridas dejadas por Eli eran curadas y ahora era Sam el que se encargaba de estar a su lado. Confiaba en que el rubio fuera mejor novio que el otro. De momento, así se había mostrado.

* * *

Cooper estaba esa noche en su apartamento. Sí, era de esos hombres que a sus 32 años había perdido el contacto con todos sus amigos porque se habían casado y tenían hijos, viviendo en un horario y una rutina completamente diferente a la suya. Por eso estaba ese sábado en casa, con la única compañía de un helado de chocolate y una botella de Ron. Ese era uno de los motivos que le había llevado a querer cambiar de vida. Necesitaba madurar, por fin lo había entendido y lo único que quería era lo que todo el mundo tenía. Llevarse bien con su hermano para poder disfrutar de sus sobrinos cuando los tenga, encontrar una pareja (hombre o mujer) con la que llevar una vida estable y, tal vez, llegar a ser padre. No tenía un gran instinto paternal pero si su pareja deseara tener niños, no sería algo que le importara.

Eso era lo que él quería, pero distaba mucho de lo que tenía, sólo tenía a Blaine. Se alegraba muchísimo haber conseguido aproximarse más a él, jamás pensó que le pediría consejo sobre la cita en la que comenzaría su noviazgo. Sin embargo, se sentía abandonado cuando el menor se veía con Sam, Brittany o Sebastian. No es que le molestara que el menor tuviera su vida, el problema era que él no la tuviera.

El timbre sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se sorprendió al comprobar que era Sebastian.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el moreno mientras lo dejaba entrar.

– He pensado que como Blaine está disfrutando de su nueva relación con Sam, nosotros podríamos hacernos compañía. – El castaño comentó.

– No estoy de humor. – Protestó el mayor.

– Venga Cooper, sabes de sobra que soy la mejor opción que tienes... ¿Qué más da que nos divirtamos un rato?

No hubo más palabras, el menor agarró el cuello de Anderson y lo besó. Al principio notaba un poco de resistencia del otro pero pronto fue sustituida por la ansiedad de profundizar el beso. Fueron a la habitación del anfitrión, dejando la ropa por el camino. Los zapatos y calcetines, los pantalones y camisetas... Llegaron en calzoncillos a la cama y se tumbaron, con Smythe sobre el otro.

El dormitorio del ojiazul era un reflejo de su personalidad. Había fotos en una pared, sin aparente orden. Todo lo que allí había parecía un caos. Se notaba lo despistado y alocado de la persona que allí habitaba. Además, las puertas del armario eran espejos, que reflejaban toda la habitación, haciéndola parecer más grande. Estaba situado a la izquierda de la cama, por lo que proporcionaba un reflejo nítido de las dos personas que allí estaban.

Sebastian estaba a la búsqueda de esa conexión, por lo que las prisas no eran buenas en ese momento. Ralentizó su ritmo, intentando encontrar algo diferente en un beso o una caricia. Comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del moreno, su boca y sus manos vagaban sin rumbo por el pecho, nalgas, y piernas del otro. Evitaba deliberadamente llegar al miembro del otro porque no quería acabar antes de tiempo.

Cooper sentía que había muerto y estaba en el cielo. Las otras veces que había estado con Sebastian, todo había sido brusco y rápido. Pero en ese momento todo era muy lento, dulce. No sabía que había producido el cambio pero le encantaba.

Los labios del castaño atraparon uno de los pezones del mayor, haciéndolo gemir. Después fue al otro, mientras su mano se coló por dentro del calzoncillo para empezar a buscar su entrada. En un arranque de pasión, el moreno retiró el calzoncillo de su amante y empezó a masturbarlo.

El ojiverde retiró la prenda que llevaba Anderson, quedando por fin los dos desnudos. Smythe miró al mayor para que le indicara donde estaba el lubricante. Cooper señaló un cajón de la mesilla y Sebastian se estiró para llegar allí. Sacó el bote y aplicó un poco en sus dedos. Introdujo un dedo en el interior del moreno y se puso a moverlo, buscando dilatarlo. Se acomodó para poder besar al mayor mientras seguía moviendo su mano. Un segundo y tercer dedo acompañaron al primero, aumentando el placer y las ganas de ambos.

El castaño aplicó lubricante en su miembro y entró en el interior del ojiazul. Los dos jadearon por el placer cuando estuvo completamente dentro. Unos segundos después, el menor agarró las piernas del otro y las apoyó en sus hombros, encontrando un buen ángulo para empezar con las embestidas. El placer invadió a ambos mientras el ojiverde se movía de manera frenética. Anderson miró a un lado y pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo. La imagen que vio le pareció sumamente erótica. Los dos desnudos y sudorosos, inmersos en una relación sexual. Sin embargo, lo más excitante de todo era que podía ver claramente como el otro entraba y salía de él.

Un gemido más grave salió de los labios de Cooper. No aguantaría mucho si seguían así. Se agarró con fuerza a la almohada, ya que le costaba llegar a tocar a Sebastian. El castaño estaba embistiéndolo mientras mantenía su cuerpo casi perpendicular a la cama.

– ¡Tócate para mí! – El ojiverde pidió. El moreno no sabía como oponerse, por lo que empezó a masturbarse, sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en terminar.

Anderson llegó al orgasmo con un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras su semen manchaba su vientre y su mano. El menor también llegó al éxtasis tras dos embestidas, liberándose en el interior del otro.

Los dos se tumbaron boca arriba, intentando calmar sus agitadas respiraciones. Miraban al techo, como si tuvieran miedo a mirar al otro. Ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, tratando de descifrar lo que sus corazones sentían. Los dos habían descubierto lo que querían de esa relación, aunque no tenía por qué coincidir con lo que sentían. Para ambos las cosas estaban claras y en ese momento sólo quedaba una opción.

– Tengo helado de chocolate, Ron y un canal de películas de acción... ¿Te apetece hacerme compañía? – Cooper quiso saber.

– Si te parece bien, podríamos pedir antes una pizza. No he cenado. Pero quiero que quede clara una cosa... Ésto no significa que seamos pareja ni nada. Sólo somos dos amigos que se divierten juntos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

– Sí, claro que sí. Voy a la ducha, tú llama al restaurante.

* * *

_*El carpaccio es carne o pescado crudo, lo más común es que sea de ternera, suele añadirse un aliño de aceite y especias. La ensalada caprese está compuesta por tomate y queso mozzarella, aliñado con aceite y albahaca._


End file.
